Waiting for Change
by Kinroth
Summary: *Image by nova1duke on Twitter* *GENOCIDE SPOILERS* The plan is set in motion, and they are almost finished.. However, one skeleton stood in their way, and brought it all back to zero. What will happen when the rules are broken, and nobody holds back anymore? Can everyone truly find peace, or will the Determination of one destroy all hope? Rated M for Violence and slight cursing.
1. Chap 1: Blood and Names

**Heya... Welp, I think its about time I written a story... Took me long enough, let me tell you, heh. Well, I hope you like it. and no, I don't have any plans for a story...** **J** **ust** **gonna wing it.. 'Wing ding' it.. heh.. This is my first story... So review and tell me what I screwed up on! :D**

 **UPDATED!: Fixed and improved about everything to be close to the same quality as Chapter 4 (I hope..)**

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

-Memories-

 ** _'Chara/Frisk Inner_** _**Speech'**  
_  
*Notes* 

_**ARC 1: Chara**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Blood and Names

The judgement hall..

Sans hadn't really noticed before, what with what's been happening and all, but it really was beautiful.

The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, it was a perfect day for some puzzles...

Only thing is that the one he would do puzzles with was no more, because of THEM.

THEY took everything away, hopes, dreams, lives, and for what?

What could they possibly gain aside from petty amusement, or LOVE?

Did everyone really die because they treated this like some sick game that they can toy with?

Sans lets out a tired sigh, rubbing his eye sockets with his sleeve, before taking out a metal counter from his pocket and looking at it.

[00024] it read. ' _At least I got this to remind me..._ '

He then took out a black notebook from his other pocket and opened it, then proceeded to flip through the pages of notes he written in times forgotten.

Some talked about anomalies, others of a Talking Flower, then Evil Flower, and Kill the flower all across the notes, etc. ' _Flowey the flower.._ '

Sans always mused about who this _"_ _Flowey"_ Person was, but will heed the warnings from his other selves regardless.

He knew better than to ever pull a prank on himself, at least, not like that.

He chuckles slightly when he remembered some of the pranks he did come across, mostly just puns he could say, and when to say them.

He always got a kick out of how perfect the timing was for them...

Only this time he won't be able to use them, not when the human is here...

He never could bring himself to remove them, though, he figured the future Sans's would want a good laugh as well, if they can that is.

But now is not the time for a joke and laugh, no matter how much he would have loved just doing that.

He reaches the end of the notes.

Blank.

he sighs, rubbing his skull. _'I guess those weren't me_ _then..._ '

He remembers seeing Undyne fight the kid, and of her transformation and new found power, he thought for sure the kid was dead meat...

But what he saw instead sent a chill up his spine.

The kid blocked and dodged almost every attack like they've been practicing for a long time, all the while having a knowing look in their eyes, smiling.

And that's when the idea hit him.

The way they moved, like they already see what was coming...

The way they strike, just perfect for when an opening in the armor reveals itself for maximum damage...

The strange sense deja vu he got whenever that glimmer appeared...

They were the Anomaly, they were the ones resetting time over and over again...

He at first hoped that maybe it was a coincidence, maybe the kid was just unnaturally good at fighting, seeing the demon that they are, he wouldn't put it past him.

At least, unnaturally good on the defending part..

He figures he could probably dodge the attacks easy enough if he tried, as they seem to be focused more on power, and not speed like he is.

And with Undyne never even trying to dodge, despite the kid jumping and running around, it was an unfair fight from the start, despite Undyne's power at the time.

Which he was surprised she had in her, to say the least.

He never figured out why she didn't dodge, though.

Maybe she was just too full of pride, or honor, and saw it as some sort of cowardice act.

Hell if he knew.

But even still, with the power they have behind their attacks, he knew it'll only take one hit, one hit and its game over.

He shudders at the thought of it.

But now, though?

He knew what they were, the counter proves it.

And the realization with what he'll be dealing with drained what little hope he had left, knowing that sooner or later, it'll all end...

Though, even if it is hopeless, he'll be sure to give that brother killer a bad time, or two.

He decides to focus back on the time at hand, and raises his finger, that then takes on a glowing blue hue, like a flame, and presses it against the page, leaving a blackened mark wherever his finger touches.

24 he writes.

He then shoves the Notebook back into his pocket, and the counter in his other. _'Welp, I guess its about time they showed up...'_

Sure enough, after a short while, he hears something.

Though it wasn't what he expected it to be.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?! B... Back off!" He hears a high pitched voice faintly in the distance say. _'What? Weren't all the monsters evacuated... Or dead?'_

Bewildered by the sudden events, he decides its best to continue listening.

"I... I've changed my mind about all this. This isn't a good idea anymore..." Sans Hums in thought for a second, brows furrowing. _'What does he mean by that?'_

He decides to take his notebook back out, his finger glowing that same blue hue, and then waits for anything helpful he could write down between this exchange...

"Y-you should go back, Chara."

Sans eye sockets widen, his grin straining.

He thought he must have misheard that, there was no way Chara, Toriel and Asgore's adopted child, was here.

They died a long time ago.

And the chances another human, as he knew the names of all the monsters in the underground, and none were Chara, fell down with the same name was too slim of a chance. ' _Something else is happening here... And I don't like it.._ '

He writes down the name, leaving a burnt paper smell in the air, before underlining it and writing The Human with a question mark below it.

He continues to listen, hoping to find more information he can store.

"This place is fine the way it is... S-s-stop making that creepy face! This isn't funny! You've got a **SICK** sense of humor!"

 _'The kid's sadistic, then..'_ Sans thought, though he already knew that were true.

After finding the note papyrus left saying he won't fight the human, like sans asked, but rather befriend them, and help them be a better person..

Only to later find his scarf and dust in the snow where he met them, he knew.

And he hated them for it.

He waited for more, but could only hear faint footsteps approaching slowly. ' _Guess its show time.._ '

he saw a shadowy figure enter the Judgement Hall, almost invisible in the darkness that shrouds it, strolling calmly over to the other side of the corridor, behind the box, and he saw a glimmering shine appear.

Something beeped in his pocket, and he fishes it out, and saw the charts on the receiver go hay wire, rising to near impossible heights, before dropping to negative numbers, before rising again, before slowly steadying in the middle once again.

This happened whenever that glimmer appeared, and he had a hunch on what it was. _'The kid saved.._ '

Sans didn't know everything about the RESET powers, or what all someone can do with them, but from what he observed, he got the gist of it.

He decides to check the counter again. _'Can't be too sure.._ '

[00024]

He sighs. _'Alright, this is truly the first time they are here, better put on a good first impression.._ '

He puts on his ever present grin on his face, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and once the human has gotten close enough, he decides to walk out from behind one of the pillars he's been hiding behind to block their way. ' _This is as far as you'll go..._ '

The human stops, just like he hoped they would.

"Heya." Sans says in his usual lazy tone of voice, he takes the few seconds of silence between them to get a good look at the human.

He saw that they were covered in a thin layer of dust from head to shoe, the knife in their hand shiny, and emitting a dangerous aura. _'Huh, they got a new weapon.. Great.._ '

The human's face was as stoic as ever when they aren't fighting, no emotions at all, but he thought that when they were walking up that they might have had glowing red eyes, and a vague shape of a smile on their face. _'Strange.._ '

"You've been busy, huh?" Sans says, waiting for a response of some sort from them...

Nothing happens.

"So, I've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person could change...?" He keeps his eyes shut, don't want to ruin the surprise with his left eye glowing from anger, now would we?

"That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?" It hurt him to say this, his brothers philosophy, and not believe it.

It made him feel like he was betraying some kind of unspoken promise between them, making him feel worse considering all that happened. ' _Sorry... Paps.._ '

But the kid's expression still doesn't change, and they take a step forward, confident, casual, and threatening all at once.

But Sans just chuckles, an empty, hollow laugh.

"Heh heh heh heh... All right. Well, here's a better question." He lets some of his anger seep out, not enough for anything to glow, of course, but enough for the lights in his eye sockets to retreat.

" **Do you wanna have a bad time?** " He says, his voice laced with anger, noticeable with how it dropped an octave in tone.

"'cause if you take another step forward... You are **REALLY** not going to like what happens next..." He sorta hoped that they could be intimidated, that they would be afraid to continue, and realize it wasn't worth it to continue.

That they would finally reset, and bring everyone back, and everything would be okay.

It would have saved him a ton of trouble if they did. _'a_ skele- _ton._ '

But another part of him wished they would take a step forward, so he can finally unleash the judgement he's holding back upon them.

The speech, however, has seemed to have given the opposite affect to the former desire.

They Smile.

And it wasn't a happy, innocent smile like one would expect on a child, no.

It was devious, grossly stretched from eye to eye, which were now open wide and glowing a faint red full of malice.

If Sans wasn't as angry as he was, he probably would'a flinched from the action.

Probably.

They take another step forward, but he notes how its almost cautious, not in fear, perhaps, but in anticipation for whats next.

Like they WANT a bad time.

Sans sighs.

"Welp, Sorry, old lady. This is why I never make promises..." He takes a stance of keeping his hands in his pockets, standing idly like he does at his posts. _'Heh, flawless.._ '

He notices when the kid's soul appeared in from of them, that it was a sickly dark red, with a dark purple outline and what seemed like black roots spreading all over it from the outside.

He didn't pay too much attention to it, though, figured it was because they were rotten to the core.

He then remembered about earlier, how nice it was outside, so pure and happy, how untouched it was by this thing...

He takes a deep lung-less breath, closing his eye sockets to take it in...

"Its a beautiful day outside.. Birds are singing... Flowers are blooming... On days like these... Kids like you.." He opens his eye sockets, and his pupils are gone, leaving only two empty eye sockets, that's darkness seem to swirl around like a whirlpool of anger.

" **Should be burning in hell..** **.** " The kids eyes widen, their smile twitch, and he saw a glimpse of something..

Was it fear?

Good.

His left eye flashes between a bright blue, and starch yellow menacingly, and he whips his hand out of his pocket, and throws it downward.

Their soul then takes on a dark blue shade, and follows his movements.

They slam into the ground, a surprised yelp coming from them.

And before they can react, he summons bones to shoot up from the floor, which pierce through the kid around their chest, arms, legs, and about everywhere else all at once.

They let out a loud screech of pain, music to his non existent ears, before coughing up some blood.

He then quickly summons more bones, this time from the side, and launches them at the human.

The kid, still recovering from the last attack and staggering, doesn't get out of the way fast enough.

They are thrown across the room by the force of the bones slamming into their side, a soft yelp ringing out, before they slam into the wall, the bones piling on top of them.

Sans reckons his bones aren't as strong as his brothers, as Papyrus's bones have always done more damage...

But with sans, he plays differently.

Every instant his bones are close enough, they shake violently, almost unnoticeable, at high speeds against whatever he is facing, hitting repeatedly each second.

Like some kind of rapid fire bone-gun.

The kid is stuck against the wall, getting forced deeper into it with each passing bone, causing cracks to spread through it from the pressure, but he doesn't let up.

He hears a crack, then another, and he knows that it isn't his bones making the noise, as each crack was followed by some sort of squeak or yelp.

The situation was almost funny enough to make him laugh.

Here they were, the demon that killed almost everyone he knew and loved, now squeaking on a wall with bones, like some sort of chew toy.

And he guesses he is the dog that got the _bone_. ' _heh.._ '

He pulls his bones back, and summons Gaster blasters in their place, appearing with static filled growls.

Though, from the looks of it, they probably aren't needed, as the kid is mangled into an unnatural form, arms bent backwards in their attempt to block the bones, legs disappearing into the wall.

He probably would have cringed if he didn't enjoy the sight of that dirty brother killer in a state like this.

A few instants pass, and his Gaster blasters are charged to full power, ready to incinerate them at a moments notice..

But, like he thought before, it wasn't needed.

Crack... _Shatter_...

The sound of their soul cracking and breaking apart was proof enough of this thought. ' _Good.. Just what they deserve.._ '

He decides to approach, cautiously, 'course, and see just how bad he did them in.

He was confused a little from what he saw.

Their face was frozen on one of shock and pain, their bones protruding out of their body around there chest and limbs, blood leaking from every opening, and a few things that reminded him of hot dogs sticking out of their stomach.

Which he didn't mind, per se...

But the eyes, they were no longer red like before, but blue instead.

A baby blue color, empty though from the lack of life.

Before he can observe any further, though, reality shifts.

"Huh, so this is what it looks like" he thought out loud. _'Though, if they did reset 25 times now, I shouldn't be too worried.._ '

Reality shifts a little more, before going dark.

' _ **What? WHAT?! What the hell was that?! Why is he so strong?! This doesn't make any sense! He's supposed to be the lazy, weak brother!**_ '

' ** _..He really is strong, isn't he...? Maybe he can-_** '

' _ **No! No he can't! I won't reset because some pun loving, lazy skeleton decides to get in my way! I... I just need to learn how he works.. Just like Undyne, you though**_ **SHE _was going to get me to reset, and what happened? Come on, tell me._** '

' _ **...**_ '

' _ **Exactly, NOTHING happened, I killed her just like everyone else, even if she was a pain to deal with... Sans will be no different...**_ '

' _ **.. You don't know that.. I saw the way he was fighting... It feels like he has a lot more to him than just what we saw.. And I won't lose hope, I won't give up on him.. Because I feel it... I feel the power he has.. I know he can make it right... I know he can stop you..**_ '

' _ **Pfft, don't kid yourself, Frisk. With the POWER I have? He doesn't stand a chance. Because unlike ME, he doesn't have infinite tries..**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

' _ **Now shut up and let me concentrate, it'll be my turn eventually.. and when it is.. its all over..**_ '

.

* * *

...he saw a glimmering shine appear.

Something beeped in his pocket, and he fishes it out, and saw the charts on the receiver go hay wire, up and down then up again until it settles..

This happened whenever that glimmer appeared, and he had a hunch on what it was. _'The kid saved.._ '

Sans didn't know everything about the RESET powers, but from what he observed, he got the gist of it.

He decides to check the counter again _'Can't be too sure.._ '

[00025]

"Huh.." Sans stares at the counter for a second, making sure he didn't read it incorrectly. ' _I guess I was strong enough to stop them..._ '

He got a little pleasure in that, knowing that he can stop the kid, no, the demon.

Though, he had no idea how far they made it, he only hoped it wasn't near his limit. _'That would put a damper on my plans for sure.._ '

He decides to take out his notebook, and flip to the newest entries.

*24*

*Chara*

*Human?*

Nothing else was written. _'Nothing noteworthy, huh? Or did I just forget?_ '

He got brought out of his thoughts by approaching footsteps. ' _Alright, round two.._ '

Putting his notebook back inside his pocket, he decides to walk out with his lazy grin to block their way once again.

"Heya.." He says, then takes a few seconds to look them over.

The first thing he notices, is that they are covered in dust from head to shoe, has a shiny menacing knife, and glowing red eyes. ' _Spooky.._ '

The next thing he notices is that they are PISSED, if the angry eyes and snarl was enough of an indicator.

He figures its from the extra 1 on the counter, and leaves it at that. _'_ _I guess they had a bad time.. Heh.._ '

"You look frustrated about something." Sans says in an almost mocking tone, and, from what he could see, was an understatement on how they fell.

He decides to let his eye sockets go dark.

He always thought it was cool how he could do it, it always gave him a more intimidating look when he needed to fit the bill.

" **Guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?** " He decides to take a stance, keeping his hands in his pockets, grinning at them nonchalantly. _'Welp, I guess this is it, then.._ '

he takes a deep breath, closing his eye sockets.

The smell of flowers fill the air, and the sound of birds singing in the distance was almost calming.

"Its a beautiful day outside... Birds are singing, Flowers are blooming.. On days like these... Kids like you..." He opens his eye sockets, which are now void of light.

He notices them take a stance, warily glancing around, waiting. _'I guess its best to not keep them waiting.._ '

" **Should be burning in hell...** " Right after saying this, they jump in the air, and he could of scoffed. _'Too soon, buddy.._ '

He raises his hand, and swings it down, eye socket shining brightly.

Their soul takes on a blue hue similar but darker then the one in his left eye socket, before being slammed into the ground.

The extra height added a bit more damage, which he kinda enjoyed. ' _Anything to make my job easier.._ '

He raises his hand, and bones shoot out of the ground...

and just barely nips the humans ankle, causing them to wince. _'Welp, should'a known they could do that at least..._ '

He throws his arm to the side, a wall of bones following it, heading straight for the human.

The human weaves and dodges the best they could through the hell storm of bones, but still get a decent amount of damage dealt to them, maybe a broken rib at most, much to Sans displeasure.

Then he summons his Gaster blasters, and the kid's eyes go wide, before they take a stance to evade whatever it is.

They didn't know what these did, though, they died before they saw its conclusion.

Maybe they charge forward, to take a bite out of them?

Perhaps they breath fire like a dragon?

But out of all the idea's they thought, all the solutions they planned, what they got, they weren't prepared for.

A powerful Particle beam fires out of their mouths, covering the distance between them instantly, before enveloping them in the blast, super charged ions searing their flesh like cotton in a fire.

They scream, lurching forward to get out of the blast wave.

However, they jump straight into the path of another Gaster blaster, fully powered and about to discharge.

Alll they see is Sans smile turning wicked, before their vision turns white, and pain spreads all over their body until..

Nothing.

Crack... _Shatter..._

Sans lets out a huff, but grins nonetheless. ' _Whew.. At least they couldn't get far.._ '

He walks over to see the condition they were in.

Sure, it wasn't like he _wasn't_ expecting a charred corpse, but the level of how burnt and destroyed their body was, was still surprising, especially since it only took a few seconds to get to this level. _'Heh, I must be stronger than I thought.._ '

He decides to take out his notebook, and flip to the newest entry, before his finger takes on a blue glow like it had before, and writing:

 _*_ Kid can't get far, don't worry, easy peasy, blasters their weakness.*

Right after shoving his notebook back in his pocket, the world shifts, like going off balance and out of place. ' _Must be a reset.._ '

He decides to just take a nap, figuring it would be less of a hassle than seeing whatever he would have saw. _'Could use a nap as well, that suuure was tiring..'_

He chuckles lightly at his thoughts, before falling asleep.

Despite his eyes remaining closed, his vision still goes dark.

Darker.

Yet Darker.

* * *

 **So... How was that? Was it any good? Was it crap? Anything I should change or add? I hope it was at least enjoyable..  
** **  
I'll try to update frequently if people are interested, if not... Well.. Don't expect any updates soon~**

 **Welp, time to cut off the authors note, don't want an overly long one.. Expect shorter ones in the future... Unless somebody** **reviews..**

 **Might update this if I find anything wrong... Please point them out if you spot one! Trying to not miss up the spelling or anything. :I**


	2. Chap 2: Flowers are Singing

**Clarissa Fazbear: Thank you! And sure thing, I'll update just for you, pumpkin~ ;)**

 **IAmBehindYou123: Thanks! And yeah, second one was right. He was just skimming for anything new, he didn't know if they were or were not going to save again, so he checked it to be sure.**

 **Welp, I hope you like this continuation! Now, onto the _punny_ chapter!**

 **UPDATED!: Fixed and improved to be close to the quality to Chapter 4. (I hope..)**

 _'thoughts'_

"Speech"

-Memories-

 _ **'Chara/Frisk Inner Speech'**_

*Notes* 

_**ARC 1: Chara**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Flowers are Singing

...He saw a glimmering shine appear.

His receiver beeps, and he takes it out to see the charts on it go hay wire, before settling. _'The kid Saved..'_

He pulls out his Counter and looks at it.

[00026]

He sighs, wiping down his face.

"Alright, two down, innumerable amounts more to go." He tries to joke, but instead he just makes himself more depressed, his grin faltering. ' _This would be so much easier if they just reset..._ '

He decides to take out his notebook and flip to the newest notes, hoping for some silver lining.

*24*

*Chara*

*Human?*

*Kid can't get far, don't worry, easy peasy, blasters their weakness.*

He stares at the page for a few seconds, his grin tilting slightly higher, and his eye sockets arching gleefully. _'Easy peasy, huh? That's a relief..'_

He chuckles lightly to himself, glad that he's giving the kid some trouble. _'Well then, time to give another bad time..'_

He stuffs his notebook and counter back in his pockets, and, like clockwork, right on time the kid reaches his pillar, and he walks out from behind it to block their way.

The human has a slightly confused look on their face, and he realizes he is still grinning gleefully, almost mischievously, at them.

And he had to admit, it felt good to know they didn't really stand a chance. _'At least, not yet..'_

"Hmm. That expression..." Sans begins, he can see the look they have in their eyes, even though their head is turned to the side.

They don't want to hear what he has to say. _'Too bad, pal.._ '

"That's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row..." He saw them shiver, but from fear or anger, he couldn't quite figure out, their expression not giving any details. _'Probably the latter, though, knowing them.._ '

"suffice to say, you look really... Unsatisfied..." they turn their head at him, and a twisted smile spreads across their face, eyes wide and void of any emotion, almost as if to prove him wrong.

He isn't convinced in the slightest. ' _You're trying to hard, kid.._ '

"All right, **h** **ow 'bout we make it a third?** " he says in a grim tone, his eye sockets going black, and their eyes glowing red in response, the air thick with tension..

He takes in a breath, and saw the questioning look in their eyes, probably curious as to how he does that, or why its even needed. _'Maaagiiic..'  
_  
"It's a beautiful day outside... Birds are singing... Flowers are blooming..." he slams his hand down, the look of shock on their face, he thought, was priceless. _'Not that predictable, kiddo.._ '

He raises his hand, and bones rise from the floor, catching one of their legs when they leap out of the way.

They let out an angry hiss, before being forced to dodge the bones flying towards them from the side, dodging best they could, but slowed down from their wounded leg.

Some blood splatters on the ground right next to Sans slippers, a bone hit them across the face, causing blood to splutter out of their mouth, probably breaking a tooth or two.

After a few seconds, the bones stop, a few wounds are visible across their body, but nothing much.

He summons his Gaster blasters, and they hurriedly run out of its way as it blasts its intense beam.

He misses.

He summons more, and they jump back, their shirt's hem getting burned from the blast, and sweat beading on their head while they stare wide eyed at the beam, making sure not to touch it.

This repeats a few times, getting closer, dealing more and more damage, until he finally stops.

They looked worn out, some blood trickling down their right eye, with burns covering them all across their body, and Cuts and tears scattered throughout their form, leaving their cloths stained with blood.

But they still stand, they still want to fight. ' _So determined.._ '

"Huh.." Sans says, looking off to the side like he's in thought.

"I always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first.." he mock mused.

They look furious, tired and furious, but then they go blank, like they just figured something out.. ' _ **Wait... Its my turn..**_ '

Then they smile, their expression taking a sharp turn on the expressions table.

He could only guess it's that they think they can finally attack, thus, kill him, win, and move on. ' _Heh, not gonna be that easy, brat.._ '

They jump forward, their eyes gleaming dangerously, ignoring the wounds littering their body for a boost of speed. ' ** _This is it! Game over, Sans! HAHAHAHAHA-_** '

Their smile widens to sickening lengths, their pupils shrinking to pinpricks. ' _They really want to kill me, huh?_ '

They swing their knife down...

And cut air, with Sans standing by their side with a smug grin, a look of shock on their face. _'Another 90 degrees on the expressions table.._ '

"What? you think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?" he wishes he had a time altering proof camera, so he can keep this moment forever. ' _ **Did. He. Just. Dodge?**_ '

The expression they were wearing was almost too good. ' _Priceless.._ '

' _ **B.. But nobody dodges! Frisk! Explain!**_ '

' _ **I don't know... Maybe its because...**_ '

' _ **Wait.. Are you making a-**_ '

' ** _He's_ light _on his feet?_** '

' _ **Skeleton pun. Really?**_ '

' _ **Well, he is just a**_ **bag of bones _.._** '

' _ **I hate you, I wish death upon you.**_ '

' _ **Why do you wish to kill yourself?**_ '

' ** _OH MY GOD,_ SHUT UP!**'

He quickly summons bones, which gets them out of their stupor, noticeable by the surprised gasp emitting out of their mouth. ' _ **Crap! Now look what you done!**_ '

They quickly jump over the first row of bones, swerving between the gap.

Then the second.

Then the third.

Then they slip up. ' _ **Shi-!**_ '

Their foot catches the top of the bottom bone, and sans hears a crack coming from their ankle.

However, he saw no response as their hair was covering their face, and they didn't make any indication that they were in pain verbally. ' _My, what a tough cookie.._ '

But, he knew it was broken, and he knew that'll slow them down, even if only slightly.

And it did, and just enough too.

Their next jump came with a pained grunt, and they didn't get quite high enough to dodge the lower bone.

Their foot again catches it, but this time they flip forward, and fall on their face, before getting pelted with bones from all sides.

they cover their face with their arms, and try to curl up in a fetal position for protection against the onslaught.

It doesn't do much...

.

...Flowey watches from a safe distance, he seen them fight before, and how they died so quickly.

He mused the thought about how it reminded him of himself when he fought Sans, and how strong Sans actually is, to both of their surprise. ' _Maybe I should have warned them? No... They would probably think I was calling them weak.._ '

However, despite his fear of them, he still finds it hard to watch them die like this...

How their face is a mix of anger and fear, much like how his own was...

Memories of Chara are fuzzy at best, and gone completely at worst, however he remembers them better then anyone..

His best friend, and sibling.. 'Chara...'

Flowey gets knocked out of his thoughts by a scream, and quickly looks towards the human.

He saw them on the ground, getting destroyed by waves of bones, and screaming in pain.

He thinks about interfering, and helping them, but quickly drops the idea. ' _They wouldn't want that.._ '

Flowey knew that helping them would only make them angry... They never liked getting help, they always insisted on solving things themselves...

He hears a crack and _shatter_ , and looks longingly at their body for a few seconds. ' _Maybe they can get past Smiley Trashbag... Eventually... Even if I couldn't.._ '

He saw Sans take out a notebook, and saw him begin writing in it. ' _What is he even doing? How is he keeping records? Shouldn't it be erased after every_ _reset?_ '

"Ughh" Flowey grunts, frustrated with the Smiley trashbag, and his strange ability with resets, before burrowing back underground...

.

...Crack... _Shatter_...

Sans looks at their body, a mangled pile of meat wearing clothes in a vague shape of a human, with blood pooling around their body, changing the golden room a dark orange, and... _'God..._ _How much blood do they have? this just seems a bit... Excessive..'_

Looking at the pool that is steadily increasing in size, he decides to take a few steps back, not wanting any of it on him.

To not let it bother him as much as it could, he decides to write something in his notebook, while facing away from the blood. ' _I don't get paid enough for this... Seeing how I'm not getting payed at all, heh.._ '

He starts thinking about what to write, tapping his chin, until he got the perfect idea.

He begins writing the plan...

By the time he is done, he's trying and failing at his attempt to stifle a snicker. ' _Oh, I wish I could see this in action.. Well, thinking about it, I will._ '

He writes a 3 next to his note, and a 2 next to the other one above that. _'Figured it would be easier to find out when these happened with numbers.'_

He shoves the notebook back in his pocket, a mischievous grin on his face. _'Might as well have some fun with this..'_

The world shifts, and it reminds him of a game, when it glitches out and freezes, with things misplaced here and there.

He takes in a deep breath and closes his eye sockets, it shifts again...

* * *

...He saw a glimmering shine appear, and a beep comes from his pocket...

He decides to not get it. _'Getting a strong sense of Déjà vu..'_

He instead decides to take out his counter.

[00027] _'Knew it... F_ _ourth time, huh?'_

He takes out his notebook, and looks at the newest entries, though he has a strange feeling about it...

*24*

*Chara*

*Human?*

*2: Kid can't get far, don't worry, easy peasy, blasters their weakness.*

*3: ...*

He stares, then blinks a few times, then continues to stare.

He starts shaking, holding his notebook closed with both hands, grin curving slightly. ' _Oh god...'_

Loud laughs threatened to escape his mouth, his eye sockets watering from the effort. _'Alright, alright. If past me thought I should, what can I say? Or is it future me?_ '

He ponders a bit, before walking out from behind the pillar, to a disgruntled child standing in front of him.

His smirk tilts a bit higher at their expression.

"hmm. That expression..." He says, giving mock thought to his voice. ' _ **For the LOVE of..**_ '

"That's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row." Sans closes his eyes, trying his best not to show anything...

"Hey, what comes after "Thrice," anyway?" The human doesn't seem amused, and could even be seen rolling their eyes. ' _ **Lets just get to the point..**_ '

" **Wanna help me find out?** " His eye sockets go dark, and their red eyes shine brighter, both share a similar smile.

"Its a B-E-A-Utiful day outside..." He says, saying each separated letter by their names.

His grin widens when the human looks confused, face going stoic, except for the questioning red eyes. ' _ **The hell?**_ '

"The birds are Blooming... The flowers are singing... Wait.." He raises his hand to brush his make believe beard, before he slams his hand down. ' _ **That littl-!**_ '

The impact busts their nose, causing blood to splatter on the floor, and a pained groan to escape their lips, before they quickly stand back up.

He raises his Hand, and they jump...

In the way of 8 Gaster Blasters _'Didn't expect that, huh?_ '

They look down at him with a ' _ **What the hell are you doing?!**_ ' expression.

Sans just shrugs, grin tilting slightly upwards. ' _Just having a GOOD time.._ '

The Gaster blasters Discharge their beams, and they get hit directly from the blast.

A blood curdling scream echoes through the hall..

They get incinerated from the blast, or, close enough.

They're no longer bleeding, at least.

Crack... _Shatter_...

" _Geeeet_ Dunked on, ya piece of garbage!" He yells, pointing at their body with a large grin.

He lets out a loud chortle, reaching into his pocket to pull out his notebook again. ' _Ahh, that was worth it.._ '

His finger glows a vibrant green, and presses it against the burn marks from his third note, which begins erasing it. ' _Magically interactive, time altering proof notebook.. He was such a genius.._ '

After the note is gone, he decides to write his own, figuring to replace it since the kid will remember this one, and it won't work. ' _Good idea to keep it fresh.._ '

After a bit, he finishes it up, and places a 4 next to it after he saw the idea from his previous selves to mark the reset number. _'At least, my resets.._ '

He shoves the notebook back in his pocket, and waits for the reset...

.

' _ **Pfft**_...'

'.. _ **Shut up**_...'

' _ **Pffhehehehe!**_ '

' _ **I said SHUT UP!**_ '

' _ **Oh come on! That was funny!**_ '

' _ **More like annoying! Now he'll be changing up stuff and being unpredictable and... Ughh! This is going to be a pain! Why can't he just NOT dodge, and die?!**_ '

'... _ **Then why not just reset?**_ '

' _ **What? And give you back your body? Not a chance. I got this far, and I'm not quitting, even if it takes a thousand more tries..**_ '

'... _ **You're never going to beat him**_...'

' _ **Oh, frisk, never say never! You of all people should know all things don't last. he's going to get tired and slow, and when he does, I'll strike. And once he's gone? I can finally get rid of YOU and your pathetic pacifism philosophy... Even though we both know you already broke it..**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

' ** _Now let us-_ ME** _ **try again, I'm sure I can beat him this time**_...'

.

* * *

...Sans saw a glimmering shine, and a beep comes from his pocket.

He decides not to get it. _'getting a strong sense of Déjà vu.._ '

He instead decides to take out his counter.

[00028] _'Knew it..._ _fifth time, huh? I must be pretty good.._ '

he then takes out his notebook, and reads the newest entries.

*24*

*Chara*

*Human?*

*2: Kid can't get far, don't worry, easy peasy, blasters their weakness _.*_

*4: ...*

Sans eye sockets go wide, and he can't help but to smile at what he saw. _'Oh, okay... Why not? Might as well try, right? Might get some answers.._ '

His grin tilts upwards slightly, and he looks over at the human, they seem to be power walking, probably to reach him quickly. _'They must be absolutely livid..'_

He decides its time to walk out, and hatch _'his'_ new plan.

* * *

 **SO! How was it? Was it... _Punny_ enough for ya?**

 **Ok, I'll stop.**

 **This is a shorter chapter, but it Covers a lot! Expect the next chapters to be of 3,000+ words in length, AT LEAST.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to leave a review, and I'll be sure to reply! See you next chapter!**


	3. Chap 3: Demons and Angels

**XxPokemonMasterxX: HA! Hopefully it won't be a Gaster Blaster Master Caster Disaster. ;) Thank you!**

 **IAmBehindYou123: I see what you mean, I do have a problem with some words like that, they can be such a bother sometimes. I'll update the other chapters before this one is released, and try to fix my mistakes. That's the last time I update at 5-7 AM without sleeping!**

 **Fanfiction leader: Judging by how Sans is going off script, I would guess not so far. Thank you for the review!**

 **Zerodius: OH MEH GAWD, I luv u, u my bae. ;~;**

 **caseyb1: You won't have to wait for long! I'll NEVER take more than a week to upload(Hopefully...), with the most frequent updates being 2 a day. (But, don't expect that, as I'll be making sure the chapters are at least 3,000 Words before posting. STORY ONLY, NOT NOTES)**

 **Guest: They will be! At least, I hope they will... Only one way to find out!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! I'll be sure to update as frequently as I can! :D**

 _'Thoughts_ '

"Speech"

-Memories-

' _ **Chara/Frisk Inner Speech**_ '

*Notes* 

_**ARC 1: Chara**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Demons and Angels

He walks out from behind the pillar, and begins making his way to the center of the hall with his usual grin, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

The human stops, crosses their arms, and lets out a frustrated huff. ' _ **Lets just get this over with..**_ '

"Heya." Sans says in his usual calm tone of voice, the humans eyes narrow, glancing around. ' _ **W**_ ** _hat is he planning.._** '

"You've been busy, Huh?" He takes a moment to read their expression.

Confused, like they were expecting something else. _'Oh, you'll see something new soon enough.._ '

"...Well, I got a question to ask ya.." The human taps their foot impatiently, still looking around questionably. ' _ **I already heard this! What's he doing? Is he looping or something?**_ '

"Do you think that even the worst person can change? That anybody can be a good person, if they just tried?" Sans looks at the floor by their feet, and thinks about what to say next...

The human decides to take a step forward like last time, expecting the same scenario to occur.

But before they can..

" _And_ , lets say.. This person dies before they can fix their mistakes.." The human brings their foot back, their expression changing to bewilderment, while Sans shrugs, expression unchanged.

"...And, after so long of being unable to do anything due to certain.. Circumstances, as mentioned before... They finally are able to come back to life..." He gives them a knowing look, waiting for a reaction of some sort, to prove his hunches.

They look shocked. ' _Alright, good. One mystery solved.._ '

"Do you think... That by being given a second chance like that... That they should do the right thing, and fix their mistakes?" Sans expression turns solemn, even though his grin stays.

"What do you think? Do you think that they should at least, _try_?" He closes his eye sockets.

A memory resurfaces.

.

-Sans is typing on computer, staring intently at the screen, periodically wiping sweat off his scalp.

He furrows his brow ridge when he hits enter, and starts reading what appears on the screen.

He sits back, letting out a tired sigh while wiping down his face.

"Uh, hey [REDACTED], I need ya to take a look at these numbers... Any positive results in the scan? Or, Should we be worried that anything came back at all?" A tall figure in a long black coat briskly walks over, and leans down to peer into the computer screen...

After a few seconds, he rises back up, and begins walking into the other room quickly.

"..."

Sans eye sockets widen, and sweat starts reforming on his skull.

"You've got to be kidding me, that's a joke right?" The figure turns to face him, "..."

...Sans jumps out of his chair...-

.

He gets brought out of his thoughts by maniacal laughing, and looks at the human.

The human has their head tilted back, arms wrapped around their chest, and releasing a horrible, wicked laugh.

They lower their head, putting their hands on their knees, and taking in deep breaths to calm themselves...

After a bit, Sans speaks.

"Hey, I know I'm quite the _punny_ guy, but uhh.. That one wasn't a joke... **Do ya m** **ind telling the punchline?** " Sans says, giving them a hard, empty stare.

They just smile back, their hands wrapped behind their back, almost innocently.

"The punchline is you, and your sad attempts of a guilt trip... Really, did you expect me to change my ways, and turn over a new leaf just because of _that_ poor attempt? _Please,_ I heard better excuses before from a _Goat_.." The human says, eyes shining brightly red, with a fixed smile on their face.

"Well, I don't know if your parents would like that sort of talk, _tibia_ honest _..._ But I would guess that they would be _pretty_ disappointed with your choice of actions.. At least, one of them's _goat_ to be.." Sans says with a wink.

Their expression shifts to annoyance.

Then, a strange aura begins surrounding them, reeking of malice and hatred, and a little of something else...

"I could care less about my parents.." They say, bangs covering their eyes, before they arch their back, taking a lunging stance.

Their grin stretches unnaturally. ' _That looks painful.._ '

They lurch forward at an abnormal speed, preparing to strike.

"Wrong answer, **brat.**." Sans says while sidestepping them, he waves his hand up, and bones protrude out of the ground swiftly.

They jump...

And he brings his arm down, changing their soul blue, and throwing them at the bones.

They scream, "That's not fair!" before getting penetrated by the 20 or so bones.

Crack... _Shatter_...

"Sorry," Sans begins, "I don't play by the rules... Not anymore.."

Sans takes out his notebook, erasing a few previous notes, before writing.

*5: Demon. Kill it any way you can, forget the rules.*

He closes his eye sockets, and starts waiting for the reset...

"...Hey..." Sans eye sockets shoot open, and he quickly surveys the area for the source of the voice.

He spots a little flower, or, rather large flower in comparison to his knowledge of flower sizes.

It has a face, and looks... scared? 'Or nervous?'

Sans then remembers his notes...

*Strange yellow flower talking to pap, stay cautious.*

*Flowers name is flowey, easy enough to remember... Unless you can't.*

*The yellow flower, Flowey, is genocidal. Give it a bad time.*

*The yellow flower is the anomaly, and, has a rather bad attitude. Kill it.*

*Kill that F***ing _yellow flower!_ *

Sans wonders what happened that timeline, what could drive him to write that.

But, right now, its time for the present, and heed his past warnings.

He whips his hand out of his pocket at lightning speed, a blue aura instantly surrounding the flower, which yelps, surprised.

He starts raising the flower high in the air.

"W-w-wait! I'm n-n-not going to d-do anything!" It screeches, in a panic, "I j-just want t-to help!" Flowey struggles to put on a reassuring smile.

He fails horribly.

"I don't believe ya, sorry _bud_." four Gaster blasters spawn.

"Ughh... You **idiot!** Fine! Do whatever you want! I don't _care_ anymore!" Flowey yells, spawning pellets around his head, then starts hurling them at Sans.

Sans dodges the pellets, stepping left, then right, but when he looks back, Flowey is gone. ' _Huh, he ran away... Somehow.._ '

Sans lowers his hand, his Gaster blasters phasing out of existence.

He lets out a frustrated huff. ' _Better write that down as well, then..._ '

He takes his notebook back out, and writes down this new knowledge. ' _Kinda figured he was, though.._ '

*5: Flowey's watching.*

The world shifts.

He stuffs the notebook back in his pocket, and lets out a sigh.

"Here we go again.." He thinks out loud.

The world shifts again...

* * *

...He saw a glimmering shine, and a beep comes from his pocket.

He instead takes out his counter, and looks at it. ' _Deja Vu again... Wait, again?_ '

[00029] ' _Six times... that's how many fingers a mutant hand has..._ '

He takes out his notebook, and flips to the newest entries, hoping for some progress to be found.

*24*

*Chara*

*Human?*

*5: Demon. Kill it any way you can, forget the rules.*

*5: Flowey's watching.*

He rereads the last two notes over again.

Then again.

He sighs, pinching the spot between his eye sockets, before pocketing his notebook. ' _Really didn't want to do this, but I guess if its the only way..._ '

He saw the human walking over, before stopping at what he guesses is the usual spot.

They're looking around, like they're waiting for him to come out. ' _Sorry, kiddo_ '

A large bone shoots out of the ground in front of them, earning a startled gasp, before it pierces their chest.

They scream, then they start coughing, blood spitting out of their mouth in large droplets.

Sans walks out from behind a pillar, and notices how they're staring at him, completely shocked.

"Heya.." He says.

They heave, blood splattering on the floor from the action in large, messy pools, their knife clattering on the ground as they attempt to pull out the bone...

Nothing happens.

"You look like your having a pretty **bad time**.." He says nonchalantly, glancing to the side with a smirk.

"No idea why, really. This _IS_ what you wanted, right?" Sans asks with a wink, they respond by hitting the bone with their fist...

Nothing happens.

"Some kind of challenge? A memorable fight? Well, if you can call this a _fight_ , that is.." He looks off to the side again, thinking on what he should say.

They struggle to get off the bone...

Nothing happens.

"So... if you don't mind me asking..." He grins slightly more.

"Why exactly did a _Chara_ -cter ' _heh_ ' like yourself come back?" They seem to be struggling at their attempt to ignore him, and their wounds.

"Well, it isn't my place to judge... Or is it?" His eye sockets go dark, but this time there's a faint blue glow that resides in his left eye socket.

He raises his hand.

"Welp, prepare to be Judged either way." The bone starts splitting, sharp shards breaking off and stabbing deeper in every direction, tearing the human apart from the inside.

They scream.

And they keep screaming.

Louder.

And louder.

And then they start crying. ' _Wait, crying?_ '

He stops his assault on their innards, but they still sob, tears streaming down their face, mouth arched downwards in a sharp frown.

"S.. s-stop.. p.. _please_.." He hears them croak out between sobs, he slowly lowers his hand, narrowing his eye sockets suspiciously at them.

He can't get a good look at their face, only their pained frown and tear streams are seen below their bangs, but they seem to hold themselves differently...

They stopped struggling to escape.

"I...I'm s-so sor-" They get cut off by a coughing fit, blood staining the golden flooring.

After they are able to breath somewhat normally again, they force the word out, "... _Sorry_..."

He pulls out his notebook, and turns away from them. ' _This isn't right.._ '

*5: Demon. Kill it any way you can, forget the rules.*

He looks over at them, still sobbing and choking on blood, before reading the note again. ' _this can't be right...'_

He sighs, and closes his notebook, shoving it back in his pocket.

He turns around to face them again, putting on his trademark grin to hide his confusion.

"Don't know if I can believe you, bucko.." He says, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

They struggle to look up at him, barely being able to get a glance.

And he saw that they have blue eyes, sky blue.

And, for the first time in this timeline, he saw guilt and regret in their eyes.

The human starts to speak in a raspy voice.

"I... I know, S-Sans.. I-I don't b-blame you.." They try to give him a weak smile, but instead they give him a grimace.

"...Who are you?" Sans asks, narrowing his eye sockets, and they honestly looked surprised by the question.

But he isn't going to tell them its because of the eyes. ' _Don't want the other one to get any ideas... If they're listening.._ '

"F...Frisk.." They say in a tone of voice that can be described as admitting to a crime, and of talking in ones sleep.

Subtle, quiet.

They lower their head in shame and guilt...

Or, that's what it looks like anyways.

"Huh... So, do you like frolicking through fields of flowers or something?" He asks jokingly with a wink. ' _Maybe I can get some information out of them.._ '

They laugh weakly, before coughing.

"I w-wouldn't m-mind that...A-actually.." They reply between coughs, which surprises Sans a little by the sincerity in their voice.

"Heh heh.. well.. I've heard there's flowers in the afterlife.. **So perhaps you can _Frisk_ there.** " He winks, though his eye sockets are pitch black.

"...I-I'll stop them...I.. I promise.. I'll f.. Fix this, okay?" They look up at him, with a look he can't quite put his finger bone on.

"...Sure, kiddo..." he says quietly, before shooting a bone through their head.

They fall limp.

...Crack... _Shatter_..

San wipes his hand over his skull, looking much more tired now without his usual grin fixed in place.

He sighs. ' _Welp, better save this as well.._ '

He takes out his notebook, and goes straight to the newest entries.

He starts altering the first one that caught his eye socket.

*6: Red eyes=Chara, kill any way you can, forget the rules. Blue eyes=Frisk, stay cautious, but don't instantly kill them.*

"Okay... So, two kids in one kiddo?" He plops down on the floor by a pillar, looking out the tinted windows. ' _Why does everything have to be so confusing?_ '

He then remembers what the kid said.

-I.. I promise.. I'll f.. Fix this, okay?-

He sighs, and scratches the back of his skull.

' _Can this actually end..?_ '

He closes his eye sockets, and reality begins to shifts...

.

' _ **..You know, you're quite sadistic, for an idiot...**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

' _ **...Getting his hopes up like that, only for them to get crushed once I kill him. I mean really, do you honestly think someone like YOU can actually win against ME? You don't know what I've been through to get to this point, and you're not going to take this chance away from me.**_ "

' _ **...**_ _**You don't know that**_ _ **...**_ '

' _ **Yes, I do. You know as well as I do that I LET you take over after he ran me through, and started using my body to practice acupuncture. No way am I going to let him get the satisfaction from killing me like that.**_ '

' _ **Chara... Why are you doing this? Is this really what you want? Why do you think they**_ **-** '

' _ **STOP.**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

' _ **You don't know anything about the real world, you're far too naive! In this world... Its Killed or be Killed. And everyone in it deserves nothing better! It all deserves to be destroyed! THEY deserve to be destroyed! THEY DON'T DESERVE A HAPPY ENDING!... Nobody does..**_ '

'... _**You don't believe that... I know you don't... You may not agree, but.. I think everyone deserves a second chance... Even you.**_ '

'... _**Idiot. Just shut up, its no longer what 'You' think. I'll be able to predict him eventually, anyways. Then, he'll die. Then, finally, I won't have to hear your stupid whining anymore...**_ '

* * *

...He Saw a glimmering shine.

He decides to reach inside his pocket, right when something beeps.

He takes out his counter.

[00030]

' _Huh, 7 times... I must be pretty lucky_ ' he lets out a light chortle, before taking out his notebook to see if his past selves left him with anything.

*5: Flowey's watching.*

*6: Red eyes=Chara, kill any way you can, forget the rules. Blue eyes=Frisk, stay cautious, but don't instantly kill them.*

' _Wait, there are_ two _people?_ '

He rereads the note again. ' _Huh, alright.. Easy enough.. Blue stop signs, right?_ '

He peeks around the pillar at them, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows.

He sees that they have red glowing eyes, glancing from pillar to pillar. ' _Alright, one bad time coming up.._ '

They're walking quickly down the hall, almost jogging. ' _ **Where is he? When I see him again..**_ '

They grip their knife harder, their knuckles turning white from the strain. ' _ **I'll be sure to give him a '**_ **proper _' reunion with his brother.._** '

They warily survey the area, waiting for any sign of an attack, knife at the ready.

 _Step_.

 _Step_.

 _Step_.

 _Ste_ -Crack...

.. _Shatter_...

Hundreds of bones are sticking out of them, from every other direction, pinning them in the air like a marionette.

Clearly overkill.

He walks out from behind the shadows of the pillars, slowly making his way to their corpse hanging in the air. ' _Humans.. Always so messy, even in death.._ '

He calls back his bones, their body falling to the floor into a large red pool that's increasing steadily.

The smell of metal is strong in the air.

He takes out his notebook, and writes a new entry.

*7: One death to bones, try blasters.*

He finishes before shoving it back in his pocket.

"That was _cruel_." A chirpy voice says from behind him.

*5: Flowey's watching.*

He raises his hand in the air, summoning a blue aura around it.

He hears a squeak from behind him, along with the sounds of dirt falling on the golden tiles. ' _Flowey..'_

He turns around, and sees a flower with a startled face floating in place, before their face turns angry.

"Why do you always _attack_ first?!" He yells, ruffling his petals in frustration.

"I don't know, goldi- _petals_... Lets just call it a feeling." Sans says with a wink.

"Well! I! ...Don't want to fight! I already learned my lesson from trying that... So, just.. I don't know, take it easy, and calm down, okay? And put me down... Softly... Please?" Flowey says in a pleading voice, putting on an exaggerated frown.

"Eh.. I don't know, would be a lot of trouble to set you down carefully.." Sans says, yawning.

"Secondly.." Sans continues, "You act like we met before... and remarking how I always attack _first_.. That's awfully strange, if you ask me.. Almost like.." he throws his arm to the side, Flowey follows his hand movements, and heads straight for a wall.

Flowey quickly shoots out vines just in time to grip two pillars to stabilize himself, wincing from the strain it has on his form.

".. We fought before, and you keep having a **bad time?** " He finishes with a smirk, while Flowey glares at him.

"Yes.. I mean no, I mean.. I got close before.. But that's not why I'm not fighting!" He yells angrily.

"Oh? Do _tell_..." Sans says waving his hand at them, posing glamorously... Lazily.

" _Ugh_.. Please, no." Flowey groans, shaking his head as if to get the image out.

"Look.. I know you already know their name.. But Chara? They don't quit when they have a goal set. Ever. You're only delaying your inevitable _Demise_!" Flowey says with a frown, shifting a bit to get a better grip.

"And I should know! They.. Can be really stubborn sometimes.." Flowey says, his voice lowering in volume considerably.

" _And_? What's your relationship with _ol' red eyes?_ " Sans asks.

Flowey at first doesn't say anything, but when the gravity increases further, he reluctantly opens his mouth to respond.

But then the world shifts.

The shift disrupts Sans magic on Flowey, who burrows underground as soon as he hit the ground.

' _Just great.. And I was actually close to ge-_ '

.

' _ **You know, you're right... I can't beat him..**_ '

' _ **You mean.. You're finally resetting?**_ '

' _ **What? No. I just need to be... More prepared**_ _ **..**_ '

' _ **But..**_ '

' _ **No buts, if he isn't playing by the rules, than neither shall I!**_ '

* * *

...Sans saw a glimmering shine.

He pulls his Counter out, ignoring the beep coming from his other pocket.

[00031]

' _Alright, 8th time.._ ' he pulls his notebook out, and flips to the newest page.

*5: Flowey's watching.*

*6: Red eyes=Chara, kill any way you can, forget the rules. Blue eyes=Frisk, stay cautious, but don't instantly kill them.*

*7: One death to bones.*

' _Red and blue... Got it._ '

He looks from behind the pillar, and sees.. Nobody? ' _What?_ '

He steps out into the open, looking around and listening for the human warily...

Nothing happened.

He decides to teleport to the entrance of the judgement hall, and look over the walk way...

Empty. ' _Where did they go?_ '

He looks back into the Judgement hall, then decides to walk back to his pillar and wait. ' _Don't want them to sneak past me..._ '

Before he does, though, he scans the room for them. ' _Better safe than sorry.._ '

He checks behind every pillar, and inside every opening and gap he thinks they could fit in.

Nothing.

After he's done, he sits down behind a different pillar with a huff, that way, if they knew where he was before, they don't now.

He waits for them to show up...

.

10 Minutes pass, and nothing happens.

Sans lets out a bored sigh, idly playing with a summoned bone, before flicking it into the other pillar.

.

30 Minutes pass, and nothing happens.

"Come oonn.." Sans says exasperated.

He loves doing absolutely nothing, but when he can't afford to nap, it really irritates him.

.

1 Hour passed, and nothing happens...

Sans almost dozes off, but catches himself. 'That kid.. They better not be sleeping or something..'

.

2 Hours pass, and nothing happens...

.

3 Hours pass, and Sans gets up.

' _Alright, if they won't come to me, I'll go to them.._ ' He starts walking down the judgement hall towards New Home...

But then he stops.

He hears footsteps approaching, and teleports behind a pillar. ' _About time.._ '

He saw them walk behind the box, and another glimmering shine appears. ' _Crap.._ '

He pulls out his counter quickly.

[00031] ' _Ok, good.._ '

They start walking back down the judgement hall, a slight bounce to their step, and brightly glowing red eyes swaying with their head. 'C _onfident, huh? Well, lets see how you handle the good ol blasters.._ '

He summons Gaster blasters that seem to fill the room, covering almost every exit and cranny in the room.

They stop walking, but they seem to bounce in place. ' _What's up with them?_ '

He notices something clatter to the floor at their feet, then another something.

And another.

And another.

They just keep coming.

He decides to fire, and as soon as the Gasters charge their blasts enough, they illuminate the hall with the concentrated energy, and he finally sees what they were. ' _Sea tea cups... Oh no..._ '

( _I personally suggest playing MeGaDanceVaNia here, the fast beat matches the fight.. Or not... Do what you want. :D_ )

When the Gaster blasters finally discharge, they vanish from their spot like they weren't even there, except for the unsettled dust trial that leads...

He quickly turns around when he hears a sound of scraping behind him, sweat beading on his head as he prepares himself t-

He sees their face inches from his, smiling sickeningly wide, eyes wide open and focused, with their knife in hand, already risen to strike their pray.

They swing the knife down at inconceivable speeds, only visible as a blur, and Sans is forced to use his teleport to get out of the way. ' _What the hell?!_ '

He decides to quickly summon as many bones as he can, and launch them at where the human is as fast as he could..

In an instant, they are right there in front of him again, smile stretching from eye to eye, knife already risen yet again.

Their knife swings down...

And Sans jacket receives a huge tear across the chest as he desperately teleports out of the way yet again, before summoning blasters to fill the room, firing them off at random intervals so he doesn't get stuck in the cross fire.

They swerve and dodge with relative ease, seemingly light as air with the way they move and dance through the particle beams.

He saw their eyes flicker brightly for a moment, and instinctively summons bones in front of hi-

 ** _CRACK!_**

Their knife breaks through over half the bones, before getting stuck on the next one in line, inches from his skull, an after image from where they were floating in the air only a moment ago.

Sans quickly summons more bones and Gaster blasters, quickly creating a makeshift bone cage around the human, and the Gaster blasters to fill the cage with beams when they charge.

They just smile at him, almost sweetly, before the cage fills with light.

When the beams disappear, he notices a jagged hole on the left of his bone cage.

he instantly decides to teleport 30 feet forward as fast as he can, as he does, he hears a slash through the air, a slight stinging feeling makes itself known on the back of his skull.

When he stops teleporting, he feels the back of his head.

A slight cut, barely a millimeter deep. ' _Too close.._ '

He turns around, and sees them standing there, with that same smile, before they disappear yet again. ' _Give me a break, kid!_ '

He teleports 20 foot back, summoning bones where he was standing before.

Even though he preemptively summoned bones for them, they appear, and disappear just as quickly before the bones even touch them. ' _They're way too fast!'_

He fills the area around him with Gaster Blasters, and as soon as he sees just a hint of them near him, he teleports and fires at the same time..

He falls to one knee, gasping. ' _Man, pap was right.. I should try not being so lazy.._ '

He saw them standing up from where the blast took place, the dust making it hard to see anything specific.

He notices their shoulders moving up and down quickly. ' _Are they laughing? Or tired? Please be the latter..._ '

He doesn't decide to wait for an answer, and summons more Gaster blasters and bones, which then fill the area where they stand in a strange combination of deafening booms, cracks, and whipping air.

Crack... _Shatter_...

' _Thank you..._ ' He falls on his hands and knees, huffing, sweat falling off his face in large drops. ' _This isn't good.. This is NOT good.. If they start predicting me with that kind of speed..._ '

He shakes the thought out of his head, slumping back on his rear.

He takes his notebook out, erasing everything he doesn't need anymore. ' _Whole new ball game, now.._ '

*Chara*

*Human?*

*2: Kid can't get far, don't worry, easy peasy, blasters their weakness.*

And replaces them with,

* **DODGE NOW. SEA TEA.** *

He closes his notebook, and stuffs it back in his pocket. ' _30 Seconds... All I need to last is 30 seconds.._ '

he starts shaking uncontrollably. ' _D..Damn it.. Why can't they just quit?_ '

He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around himself to calm down, breathing slowly.

The world begins to shift...

* * *

 **WOOOW! What a ride! Yeah, that Sea Tea part just came to me, and I was on a roll with it! It sure will make the future chapters more interesting fo sho!**

 **With this new addition, the next chapter should be quite the ride!**

 **Be sure to leave a review to tell me if I missed up on anything, and how I have been doing! Its great reading your reviews! Been rereading some of them for awhile now. XD**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **UPDATE: Fixed/improved... Everything.. Is it better now, or nah?**


	4. Chap 4: Memories

**MechaSniper51: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **XxPokemonMasterxX: Well, it would take about 10 minutes to get to waterfall, and they took 3 hours.. Maybe 2 and a half hours were spent forcibly destroying the field by breaking the emitters... Who knows? I don't! Or do I? Maybe I should ask myself... And yeah, A lot more cheating here, as you will see. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I guest as much(Love the name, btw): BAM! Your hopes and dreams have been answered! Thanks!**

 **Reviews always get me so giddy.. Eeee~.. I hope I don't disappoint any of you!**

 **Now enjoy the freakin' chapter, punks!**

 **Looove youuuu...**

UPDATED: Just a few things here and there fixed or added, as well as some music suggestions, WHICH YOU DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO! Just some suggestions.. :3

 _'thoughts'_

"Speech"

-Memories-

 _ **'Chara/Frisk Inner Speech'**_

*Notes*

 _ **ARC 1: Chara**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Memories

He saw them walk behind the box, and another glimmering shine appears. ' _Crap.._ '

He quickly pulls out his counter.

[00032] ' _Uh oh.. Ninth time.._ '

He whips out his notebook quickly, checking for anything that could be of use to him.

What he finds makes his eye sockets widen, with sweat beginning to appear on his scalp.

In big, bold, capital letters, easily surpassing the others in size, thus, importance, is written:

* **DODGE NOW. SEA TEA.** *

He decides to heed his own advice, and quickly teleports a few pilla-

 **CRACK!** ** _Crrkkkchh_**... **CKTSSHHH** ** _ththt_**...

Sans freezes, unable to move in fear of alerting the thing that did that.. ' _Did... They just destroy a pillar?_ '

He cautiously peers from behind the new pillar, and.. ' _Yup.._ '

The pillar he was behind moments before lays destroyed against the side of the wall, split in multiple pieces, one piece being hung halfway out a window, which was now shattered, with the ceiling giving away slightly, then..

 **CRACK!** ** _Crrchcchk_**... _**CHRRK!**_ '

He whips his head around, another pillar on the opposite side of the hall is shattered on the floor, with a few pieces of it sliding his way..

He saw a blur through the dust, and raises his hand to fire a wave of Gaster blasters in its general direction swiftly. ' _If I can't see ya, I'll just destroy everything!_ '

The blur zig zags, nearly escaping blast after blast, until it just vanishes...

"W..What?" He whispers.

All he got as warning was a glimmer of something reflecting light from the glow of the windows, before increasing the gravity around him exponentially.

He was rewarded with a grunt, thud, and growl.

He then teleports a few feet back, holding the gravity down as much as he can, which, much to his displeasure, is beyond tiring.

He finally is able to get a good look at them, and notices their eyes are abnormally large and aware. ' _Sea tea.._ '

They struggle to stand, And Sans strains himself to keep them down, making an imprint of them in the golden tiles, while sweat coats his skull.

"Just, uh.. _Huff_... Don't.. Don't move for a bit.. _Huff_.. Alright? heh.. Sit tight and.. _Huff_.. Take a load off... No need to be in a rush.." Sans says, Trying to keep them on the floor...

He's failing.

They're slowly rising to their feet, their knees shaking from the effort, their eyes focused and staring at Sans.

They Jump at him, and then they Face-plant the ground next to Sans feet. ' _ **No, not now!**_ '

"Huh, you look tuckered out there, kiddo... _hahh_... Less gravity for your thoughts?" Sans offers with a wink, even though they can't see it.

" _Igh whelh mhill houh_.." They say, muffled by their face being squashed in the tiles.

Sans eases up his magic a bit. ' _Just a tiny bit.._ '

"What was that? Sorry, I've seem to be having a hard time hearing ya... Maybe its the lack of ears?" Sans mock ponders, scratching his scalp thoughtfully.

"I _SAID_ , I will _kill_ you!" They shout, quickly struggling as hard as they can to get up..

Nothing happens.

"Hmm, that seems like a bit of a stretch, if ya ask me.. If I remember correctly, its 8-0 between us, right? Well, **for now anyways..** " he says with a smile that promises a bad time.

They scoff.

"Save it.. I already almost got you, and in two tries no less! What do you think will happen in ten more resets? Or twenty? Or thirty? Face it, you can't dodge forever... And I only need one victory for this to be over.." They give him a wide half moon smile, despite their face being covered in a layer of sweat from exhaustion.

Sans sighs.

"Yeah... I guess you're right.. But that isn't going to stop me right now, you see... I know I can't beat you in the long run, but... If you think I'm just going to stand by and do nothing at a time like this, well... Lets just say I can't afford not to care anymore..." Sans releases his gravity, then runs a bone through their chest, raising them up into the air.

"One day, You'll have to learn when to quit... And that day is today, regardless of how many days today actually counts for.." He gives them a wink, they wheeze.

"I'll k- _kill_ you... J-just like the others... D-don't think this is o-over, S-Sans... O-our game has j-just... _Began_.." They say, smiling widely, before slumping on the bone, their knife falling to the floor...

Crack... _Shatter_..

Sans lets out a breath he hadn't realized he's been holding, rubbing his skull slowly. ' _This is going to be a pain... One way, or another.._ '

He takes out his notebook, and thinks on what to write...

*And drown the area in Blasters immediately after.*

He writes below the warning after some thought. ' _Alright.. Guess all I can do is stay one step ahead of them.._ '

Sans decides its best take a nap while he waits for the rese-

...?

Sans starts staring into the shadows of the hall, a puzzled expression on his face, he saw a large black figure that is barely even visible through the darkness, standing tall at a crooked angle, and something inside Sans clicks.

"W..wait.. Yo.. you're..." He raises his hand hesitantly, approaching cautiously, disbelief written in his wide eye sockets.

"Ga-"

The world Shifts...

* * *

...Another glimmering shine appears. ' _Cra... Wait, am I crying?_ '

He wipes his eye sockets, and gives his wet hand an incredulous look.

He hears the sound of quick steps, and he suddenly remembers something...

Sans teleports away from the pillar, and, seemingly on instinct, blasts the area with all the Gaster blasters he can muster, destroying every shadow in the area.

Crack... _Shatter_...

"Huff... Huff.. What... Was that?" He decides to take out his Counter.

[00033]

Then his notebook.

* **DODGE NOW. SEA TEA.** *

*And drown the area in Blasters immediately after.*

He falls back, dropping his notebook, staring at it in shock. ' _No... No way..._ '

He shakily grasps the collar of his jacket, tightening his hold until it starts ripping. ' _I... Remembered.._ '

He notices that a figure is standing behind him, so he turns around quickly..

The world shifts...

* * *

A glimmering shine appears, and Sans summons bones, throwing them to his left side.

 _ **SHLICK**_

The humans eyes are wide in shock, the knife clattering to the floor, while Sans stares at them with a glowing blue eye.

"What's wrong, **pal**? You look puzzled... Hey, speaking of puzzles, here's a question for ya.. **how many bones can a human take before they die?** " He says grimly, eye sockets blinking to black.

He starts throwing more bones at them, one at a time, slowly draining their health.

All they can do is choke, as screaming seems out of the question with the new hole in their neck.

And four more holes in their lungs...

Crack... _Shatter_...

Sans Whistles through his teeth. "18 Bones, that's gotta be some kind of record, right?" He says, chuckling lightly to himself.

Then a pain shoots through him, and Sans quickly grabs his head, stumbling back away from their body. ' _Agh.. My head.._ '

He falls on one knee, holding himself up with his right arm, with his other over his eye. ' _S..stop hurting.. Please.._ '

He falls on all fours, sweating and panting from the intense throbbing in his skull. ' _Did this happen the other times?... Wait, other time-_ '

He whips his counter out.

[00034] ' _Wasn't it 33?.. wait, how would I.._ '

He pulls his notebook out, and looks at the newest entries, though he has a feeling on what they are.

*DODGE NOW. SEA TEA.*

*And drown the area in Blasters immedietely after.*

* _ **SANS**_ *

He stares at the last one, which is spelled in a different language, though he seems to be able to read it...

A memory of his resurfaces...

.

-Sans quickly follows the Royal scientist into the next room, panic written all over his face, to a large machine that is beeping and whirring.

... "Sans! Go and shut down the West External Turbines! I'll get the others. Swiftly now!" The Scientist says, before disappearing on the spot.

"R-right!" Sans quickly runs down the halls, taking small jumps through space when he can to get there faster. ' _Almost there, come on.._ '

He reaches the West Turbine Room, teleporting through the door, and what he saw made his soul jump up to his throat.

All the Turbines were spinning rapidly, and glowing a bright red, letting off heat waves and whistles of steam, Sans quickly gets to work.

He jumps to the Control panel, and quickly begins typing away as fast as he can, making sure he doesn't mess up as he does. ' _Come on, just a little longer.._ '

Sweat is pouring off his skull both from the heat and of his worry, he clicks enter...

: **ERROR** ;

"NO!" Sans shouts, as a turbine no longer can withstand the pressure...

The West Turbine Room explodes...-

.

* * *

( _I was listening to Megalovanilla by Nanaxelala while writing this, so maybe its a fitting song to listen to while you read? I don't know, it just works for me. :3_ )

...He saw a glimmering shine, and casually walks out into the open, the human giving him an incredulous look, before lurching at him, knife risen to strike...

The hit connects..

Then they fall through him...?

Loud crunching and ripping bounces and echoes in the hall, before the human falls to the ground in a bloody heap, eyes wide in shock.

" **h _E_ h** _H_ **eh**.. **W** E **l** _ **l**_ , **Y** _a_ g _ **O**_ t **m _E_**.." The figure says in an unstable voice, turning around to face them.

The human stares, unable to respond to what they see. ' _ **Wh..what the.. hell..?**_ '

The shape, looks just like Sans, down to the small details of his nose holes and hoodie strings.

However...

Its entire body is comprised of tiny bones, like the ones that were used to attack them before.

It chuckles again, dispersing into a cloud of bones, before pelting the human, turning them into Swiss cheese.

"Sorry.." Sans says, walking out from behind the Pillar while they continue to be torn apart. "But at this point, I really don't care how I kill you.." He sounds abnormally serious, his grin nonexistent, and his eyes narrowed critically.

"Lets just say... I remembered a reason to give it my all.." He finishes.

Crack... _Shatter_..

He stands silent over their body, not moving, and not even breathing, waiting for the reset...

.

Flowey saw the figure of Sans _eat_ the human, before spitting them back out like minced meat.

he shudders. ' _He.. He never was.. T.. this serious before... Was it that shadow?.. Who_ WAS _that shadow?_ '

He decides its best to not approach Sans, and burrows away.

.

' _ **What the hell?! You mean he.. This entire time he wasn't even!... How strong is he?!**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

'... _**And what was that?! Some kind of puppet? This is going to be sooooo annoying if he does that in the middle of the fight!**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

'.. _ **You know, you're awfully quiet... Mind telling me why?**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

'... _**Frisk, come on! Giving me the silent treatment won't do ya any good, you know that. And, you know, it'll be nice to NOT feel like I'm talking to a wall, ya know?**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

'.. _ **Frisk..?**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

' _ **Pff, whatever then, I don't need you. Ha, maybe you finally disappeared! Good riddance..**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

* * *

...Sans saw a gli-He summoned bones and Gaster blasters, levitating himself with his magic in the air, before unleashing the attacks in the hall towards the human.

The human yelped, before scurrying away from the attacks.

He reaches his right hand out, his right eye socket glowing a vibrant yellow, before grabbing them with magic of the same shade, and dragging them back into the fire of the attacks his left hand is creating.

They couldn't fight back.

Crack... _Shatter_..

"I told you, I'm not messing around anymore... And next time you come back? You won't like what happens.." Sans says, before once again going immobile and silent, awaiting the reset...

The world shifts...

* * *

They run towards where he is as fast as they can, reaching his spot in less then a second, and..

He's gone.

They run through the other pillars, looking through them for him.

He's not their either.

They decides to continue on to Asgore instead...

But the gate is blocked by huge bones.

They run back to leave. ' _ **Maybe he wants to fight somewhere new?**_ ' they muse...

The exit is blocked off the same way.

They let out a huff. "Come _ooon_ , show yourself! I know you're here! I know you can hear me!" They yell.

But nobody came.

They decide to sit on the ground and wait for him to show up...

( _You can switch the music to ChrystalChameleon's Megalovania Piano Arrangement here... Thought it was awfully fitting.._ )

.

30 Minutes pass, and nothing happens.

They try breaking through the bones, but they seem to be indestructible for one reason or another.

their knife breaks on their fifth attempt. ' _ **Just great..**_ '

.

2 Hours pass, and nothing happens.

They decide to eat one of the Legendary Heroes they had. ' _ **Might as well have a snack while I wait..**_ '

.

8 hours pass, and nothing happens.

They're laying on the ground, idly playing with the handle of their knife. ' _ **Where is he?**_ '

.

20 hours pass, and nothing happens.

They're struggling to stay awake. ' _ **I know he's here, and he's just waiting for the perfect chance.. Well, I won't give him one!**_ '

.

23 Hours pass, they fall asleep.

.

They wake up, groggily wiping their eyes, before they quickly sit up, alert, knife handle in hand..

Until they realize its useless, and they drop the handle.

"Come _on_! Enough already! I'm tired of this game, Sans! **SO COME OUT ALREADY!** " They yell as loudly as they can..

But nobody came.

.

2 Days pass, and nothing happens.

They bashed in the windows, only to find them blocked off by the same bones. ' _ **He can't keep this up forever.. he'll run out of magic eventually..**_ '

.

5 Days pass, and nothing happens.

They're running out of food, and starting to get worried. ' _ **Please show up soon... Frisk? You there?**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

' _ **..Frisk..?**_ '

.

7 Days pass, they run out of food.

" **ASRIEL!** _HEY!_ Can I talk to you for a bit?!" They yell.

But nobody comes...

At first.

A noise draws their attention to the exit of the hall, and they march over there to see what it was. ' _ **Finally! Somebody answe-**_ '

Flowey's corpse lays on the ground on the other side of the bones, just out of reach of their arms.

They just stare for what seems like hours...

They're alone.

.

10 Days pass...

" _Uggh_.." They shift a little in their laying spot, hungry and thirsty, just waiting for something, anything..

But nothing happens..

" _Saaans_.. Can you at least attack me or something? This is _booring_.. And I feel _sick_.." They grumble, wrapping their arms around themselves tighter to ease the sick feeling.

.

12 Days pass...

They're on the ground, in a daze, barely able to think straight.

However, they still think.. ' _ **If I save, I'll be stuck in this starving state... If I load, this might all repeat... If I reset... If I reset..**_ '

They grab their head, moaning from exhaustion. ' _ **I can't reset..**_ '

.

13 Days, 6 Hours, and 38 Minutes pass..

The bones open up.

Sans strolls in, hands in his pockets, with a fixed grin.

he reaches their body, still alive, slightly breathing, just unconscious. ' _Aww, they got tuckered out.._ '

He reaches inside his pocket, and pulls out a strange three pronged contraption, then raises it above their body, ready to strike. ' _Sorry, pal.._ '

He slams it down, and their eyes shoot open, just barely moving enough to dodge the prongs.

" _Finally!_ " They shout, grin wide despite their malnourished form. "I've been waiting for you! Now I can-"

They freeze in place, unable to move, their eyes darting around in fear.

Sans walks up to them casually, grin still plastered on his face, left eye socket and hand glowing blue.

"Yeah, sorry about the wait.. Been, uh.." He waves the machine around a bit. " _A little busy_ , if you will.." He gives them a wink.

Then his grin falters, his expression hardening to stone, eyes dangerously focused.

"Its time to finally end this..." He raises the pronged device, before lunging it at the human, straight to their soul..

 **LOADING...**

* * *

( _And finally, Death Due To-Marrow by RetroSpecter... :D_ )

...Sans saw a Glimmering Shine, and he sighs. ' _Sorry, kiddo.. This won't change anything.._ '

The human appears above him, knife pointed at his skull, they strike..

And hit the wall, _HARD_ , enveloped in blue magic.

They can't move..

Sans reaches into his, now Black, pocket, and pulls out that same pronged device.

Their eyes widen. ' _ **What? How did he..**_ '

"Yeah, I can tell by the expression.. Y'see.. There's this stuff us smart monsters can create... Its hard to make, and we can usually only make a little bit of it.. but you see... This Determination extractor-" ' _ **Determin..ation..n..no..**_ ' "-is made of this stuff... and this ' _stuff_ ' is immune to your... Powers, I should say.. Basically, no matter what you do, no matter how many times you try to reset, load, or save... This will always be here.. Right in my pocket.. **Waiting to be used.** "

They just stare after his explanation, trying to grasp the situation and react accordingly...

They freeze when no idea's come to mind.

"Another thing... see this?" He gestures to the third prong. "It destabilizes the bond between souls... _Meaning_..." He quickly jabs it in their chest, and they wheeze.

"Its gonna suck out _allll_ of your determination... And rip you away from the soul you're leeching off of.. Nefty, huh?" He grins widely, activating the device with a switch.

" _ **NO**_ -" They jerk as their Determination is siphoned out, their wide eyes slowly fading from red into blue. ' _There we go... And now.._ '

He pushes a button, and the third prong stabs in, releasing pulses of magic disorderly, HIS magic, which is the source of its fuel, and they convulse erratically.

A shadow of a heart shaped soul rips out of the bright red one, falling to the floor and bouncing a few feet before it stabilizes in the air inches above the floor, the red soul shines more brightly and pure, before the body slumps into unconsciousness...

Sans walks over to the soul on the ground, giving it a frustrated growl. " **You should've stayed dead,** **brat..** " He blasts it with Gaster Blasters, leaving nothing behind but a small smoke trail.

He walks over to the human still pinned to the wall, before releasing his magic, and catching them before they fall.

"Huh.. You look like you've been through hell... I guess I can't blame ya, though.. They must have _worked you down to the bone.._ " He chuckles softly, before he takes a look at their soul, to see if it was indeed the right one..

 **LV 2**

 **HP 1/24**

 **AT 2(0) EXP: 10.**

 **DF 0(99) NEXT: 20.**

 **WEAPON: None**

 **ARMOR: The Locket.**

 **GOLD: 4621 KILLS: 1.**

' _One kill, huh? Must have been an accident, then.. I hope.._ '

He lifts their body over his shoulder, before taking a 'shortcut'...

( _You can stop the music here, and put whatever you want on.. I don't know what's fitting, seeing how there isn't much story left.._ )

.

Flowey watches in horror as he saw the prongs rip the determination out of them, and he starts feeling control over the timelines again..

Until it stops, and a transparent soul falls out of their body. ' _Ugh... They're still in control.._ '

He stares at it in wonder, wondering what Sans did, until he hears something..

' _ **ASRIEL!**_ ' The voice calls out, and he knows who it was..

"C.. C- _Chara?_ " He gapes wide eyed at the soul, not sure of how to react..

' _ **ASRIEL! HELP M-**_ ' The soul gets blasted with Gaster blasters, leaving the flower to wilt slightly, his petals drooping.

"N..no...No... Not.. Ch.. Not... _Not_.." He starts feeling something, something he hasn't felt in a long time...

Sadness.

Without a soul, he was unable to feel any positive emotions, no love or compassion..

But the others are reachable, if only through extreme effort, like fear.

Something wet slides down his face, and he shakes his head to get it off before looking up. ' _Did something drip on me..?_ '

He gets his answer when he looks down at the tiles, and saw in the reflection the tear line coming out of his eye...

.

Sans sets them down gently, wiping down his skull.

He really doesn't want to do this, he really doesn't want to..

He sighs, and reluctantly pulls a cover over them, before teleporting to his lab...

* * *

 **And there we have it! Frisk is once again in control, and they can finally fix their mistakes! Or will something unexpected get in the way of their happy ending, forever abolishing any chance at freedom?**

 **Only one way to find out!**

 **Be sure to write a review! Or not, whichever you wish! I'll see you next chapter!**


	5. ARC 2: Frisk

**MechaSniper51: Hmm.. Well, the Author notes are bold, but the rest shouldn't be... If it is, it must be just you.. sorry, I can't help ya. :/  
** **  
Stofen: Noted and done! Immediately! No idea what the penalty is for having something above the rating, but I'm not taking chances 'ere! And thank you! I'll keep trucking as long as I have fuel! heh..**

 **Lusewing: My characters are... Rounded? DEVELOPED?! I didn't notice! I thought they were cardboard cutouts of their originals! I'm glad I can imitate them well! Thank you!**

 **XxPokemonMasterxX: Nope! A quick Load fixed that weeding! (Heh) Not tellling~.. Actually, with the current chapter, I guess I am? Gaster? Who are you talking about~? And, yeah.. Chara's SOUL is a no go, things weak AND wicked, like, mind controlling wicked, ain't nobody got time fo dat! Thanks for the review, Pumpkin~ ;)**

 **DTphantom: *LE GASP* All that time as a DM hasn't gone to waste after all! THANK YOU!**

 **I guest as much(Seriously, I might steal that name..): Thank you! And don't worry! You shall wait no longer! NYEH HEH HE-*COUGH HACK*.. Heh?**

 **SilerofWorlds: *You find a sticky note where the response should be* *It has in bold capital letters 'THANK YOU!' on the front of it, as well as an IOU on the back*  
**  
 **Fanfiction leader: Why is chara cryin'? CUZ THEY JUST GOT DUNKED ON! And I don't know~~ Suure is tempting to go either way, guess you'll have to wait and see, as _anything_ can happen~**

 **I'm gonna have to make a response chapter for you guys! This is just too much! XD Thank you all! NOW PREPARE THY HEARTS FOR FEELS!**

 **Also, welcome to ARC 2: Frisk!**

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speech"

-Memories-

' _ **Chara/Frisk Inner Speech**_ '

*Notes*

 _ **ARC 2:**_ _ **Frisk**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Friendship

 ** _In a world much like ours, but very different at the same time, where monsters and magic exist, is a tall mountain..._**

 ** _Called Mt. Ebott._**

 ** _Inside the mountain exists a civilization that has been trapped there for years upon years by a barrier created by those that despised them long ago..._**

 ** _This civilization consisted of cities, and radically different biomes to home all the different monsters that used to live there.._**

 ** _One of these biomes is an ocean of lava, where the heat is so intense that water simply will not last outside a protective container, and volcanic life thrived... Until only dust remained..._**

 ** _Its name, was Hotland._**

 ** _Another is where endless waterfalls reside, forever dripping and pouring through cracks and crevices, and the ground always wet where ever one shall walk, to sustain the many different aquarium creatures that used to reside there... Now, only dust remains..._**

 ** _Its name, was Waterfall._**

 ** _And lastly, there is one that consists of a frozen tundra, where the snow always falls, and the land is always cold..._**

 ** _Inside this winter land is a small town, a town that goes by the name of..._**

 ** _Snowdin._**

 ** _A happy, quiet town that was, once upon a time, filled with life and chatter, and friends all around..._**

 ** _Until only dust remained..._**

 ** _Except for two souls._**

 ** _For inside one of the homes of this town, does not only hold dust inside, but two individuals that have battled before, time and time again, until a victor emerged..._**

 ** _One against their will, and the other out of judgement..._**

 _ **This is a story about these two, a young child, and a skeleton, and what they have to overcome together to find peace...**  
_

* * *

 _Their eyes shoot open with a startled gasp, looking around frantically to see where they were._

 _They see that they are in some sort of lab room, except all the lights are off, and everything has a sort of decrepit look to it, like they haven't been used in ages._

 _They try to get up, but realize they are being held down by something, so they look down to see whats binding them..._

 _Straps, leather straps on a metal table is holding them, keeping them down, to the point where they can barely even move an inch..._

 _As they struggle to get free, the door to the room slides open, and a short shadow walks in.._

 _"A-alright.. H-He's counting on m-me.. I-I c-can't let h-him down.." It mumbles to itself, seemingly unaware of their presence, so they try to yell out to them._

 _But no sound comes out._

 _Confused, they try again, worried, they try again, frightened, they try again..._

 _But nothing happened._

 _The shadow walks over to them, holding a large syringe with a glowing red liquid inside, seeming to look them over._

 _"A-all the other t-tests failed...B-but th-this one s-should w-work.. H-hopefully.." The shadow raises the syringe, and their eyes widen as it draws closer to them._

 _They try to struggle, to scream, to make an indication that they don't want this..._

 _But nothing happened, they can't move._

 _The needle gets closer to their face, and they try to look away, but they can't turn their head, nor their eyes.._

 _They see the needle inch closer, and closer, and closer still, until only the syringe fills their view..._

 _The needle pierces their eye._

.

They awake with a start, almost on the brink of screaming, gasping and sweating bullets, holding their hand over their chest, they feel their heart rate..

BHDMPBHDMPBHDMPBHDMPBhdmpbhdmp bhdmp bhdmp bh dmp... bh dmp... bh dmp... bh dmp...

They calm themselves down, closing their eyes and thinking of any good memories they can to slow their heart rate, they lay back down to relax, and feel that they are on something soft...

They wipe their hand across the material, and it feels like..

A blanket?

They look down, and they see a light blue blanket draped over them, with a few patched holes in it here and there, they feel over its gentle grooves, over and over again, taking in the sensation of its unique softness...

Then they realize it.

They are in control of their body.

They quickly look around the room, and they see they are on a green couch, with a T.V across from them, a kitchen to the right, and a staircase to their left..

They're in Sans and Papyrus' house, and their eyes widen at the realization.

They look around the dark room once more, then at the blanket, then to the bandages on their chest, and back at the blanket again... ' ** _Di.. Did Sans.. Help me?_** '

It sounded impossible, especially with what they have done, and what they allowed to happen, even if its not what they wanted...

Then they remember something. ' _ **C.. Chara? Are you.. um.. There?**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

' _ **Chara..?**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

But nobody came.

They don't know whether to be relieved or worried, their memories are fuzzy, and all they remember before clearly was that they were fighting Sans, then darkness, and...

They can't remember after that, nothing, completely blank, like their very memories were ripped out of them.

They then wanted to check something, and called forth their soul...

It appeared in front of them, glowing brightly red and pure, at least, more pure then they ever saw it since...

They realize Charas presence is completely gone from their soul, they twirl it around to make sure, and..

Nothing, no purple, no black, just red, pure red. ' _ **What happened?**_ '

They decide to get off the couch, as they needed answers.

But as soon as their feet touched the ground, they fell to their knees with a startled gasp.

Why do they feel so _weak?_

What _happened_ to them?

Are they _dying?_

Thoughts and ideas swirl around their head, making them more panicked when they can't get back up.

They try to reach back, and at least get back on the couch, but then they fall over, and their head hits the counter.

 _ **THUD**_

A sudden jolt of pain shoots through them, as well as a wave of darkness over their vision, and ringing in their ears, they feel like they are going to pass out...

But they refused.

Shakily, they grab the counter, and with all of their determination, hoist themselves up in a kneeling position, they feel something warm and wet slide down their face.

They rub it off, and see blood on their hand. ' _ **That isn't good..**_ '

They grasp the edge of the counter harder, pushing down at it to get higher, their arms shaking like leaves in the wind, until they finally get back on their feet.

They then groggily shuffle over to the kitchen, using everything they pass by as support, until they're inside.

They then begin looking for anything that can help close their wound that's blood is quickly blocking the vision of their left eye.

They reach the counter through much effort, then, while maintaining their stability with one hand on the counter, they search the drawers for anything they can use to help.

They find clean wash rags, and decide to settle for those.

They want to get the cloth wet, but the sink is far too high for them, so they just put it on their head dry, hoping it at least helps slow the bleeding.

They slump down on the floor, back to the counter, as they try to remember anything before there was nothing...

.

-Frisk watches as their body moves at unimaginable speeds, putting intense strain on them, until they swerve around a pillar to see a startled figure teleport away as they strike where he was a moment before.

They take off again, dodging bones being thrown at them, before appearing in front of the figure again, swinging down..

 _ **RRRIPP**_

A large cut appears on its chest, though it seems to only get cloths deep.

It then summons draconic skulls that release beams of pure energy at them, that they swerve around almost effortlessly.

They see the figure again, sweating and with a startled expression, they position themselves to attack...

 _ **CRACK!**_

They hit a wall of bones, most of the bones breaking from impact, as the figure desperately backs away from the knife that was only inches from their skull, until it summons bones to trap them in a cage of sorts.

The skulls appear again, charging quickly as the figure watches intently at them with a raised hand, then the Skulls fire...

One moment they see their knife slicing twice to create an opening in the bones, and the next they are behind the figure that is looking at the cage being filled with light.

" _ **Turn around! Look out!**_ " They yell, but he doesn't hear them...

its no longer their body.

The knife rises as the smoke clears, revealing their escape route, the figure gasps as they swing their blade downward..

 _ **Sch**_

They hear a faint scraping noise as the figure appears further away, rubbing the back of their head like they felt something, then once again, they are running towards them at blinding speeds, swerving behind the pillars for cover.

They appear in front of the figure again, then it disappears suddenly, and they realize that the ground is covered in bones.

They step on the top of one, leaping off it before it even begins vibrating, and dashes to the figure once again.

They arrive in front of it, knife risen to strike...

Then the figure is gone, and they see electricity in the air, making their hairs stand on in.

They are surrounded by charged Skulls.

A deafeningly loud noise fills the room, and they dodge and swerve the attacks, until they suddenly feel weak, and collapse to the floor.

Panting, burns all over their body, and sweat pouring off their head, they shakily get back to their feet as the dust starts clearing.

They don't even notice the bones and skulls around them until they feel them.

However, as the pain envelops them, they thought they noticed a dark figure smiling at them...

Crack... _Shatter_.. -

.

They can't remember anything else...

They remove the cloth from their head to feel the wound...

Its still wet, but feels like the blood clotted, so they set down the cloth on their lap with a sigh. ' ** _What happened...? How did I get here from.._** '

They get cut off from their thoughts by a wisp of magic in the air...

"...Kiddo?" A slightly worried voice says from the living room, and Frisk recognizes it. ' _ **Sans..**_ '

They debate with themselves whether to let their presence be known or not, one part of them wants to go say hi, then fall to the ground and utter apologies for hours on end, but another part of them wanted to escape, run, and hide from whatever punishment they would have to endure.

They whimper quietly at the memory of the bone tearing them apart...

Sans voice catches their attention.

"Heya..." He says, his tone holding many emotions, Anger, Sadness, Fear, and a little relief.

The kids eyes widen, and they freeze, sitting on the floor, completely still.

Sans looks around the room for a second, then back at them to look them over.

Dusty, with dried blood on their head, a white cloth with blood on it sitting on their lap, wide light blue eyes staring back at his white pupils, and tears escaping their eyes.

He decides to take a step forward cautiously to get a better look, and they gasp, before quickly backing away from him into the corner of the kitchen, while saying an almost inaudible and unintelligible string of words in a hushed and small voice.

" _Nonononon_ - _no_ I'm sor- I'm _sorry_ Sans _please_ no don't hurt me _please_ I'm-I'm _so s-sorry_ Sans I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry, _I'm s-sorry_... _I'm_... _So s..S-so..._ " Their back hits the corner, and they shrink in on themselves, arms covering their head, and knees brought up to their chest, making themselves as small as possible before continuing to sob apologies.

Sans, at the very least, is taken aback, he had no idea they would react like that, to _this_ level.

He decides to take the step back, and raise his hands up defensively, nervous sweat beading on his head.

"H-hey, kiddo, pal, relax, I'm not gonna hurt ya, okay?" He tries to reassure. "Aw geez... Look, uhh.. Man, what would paps do..?" Sans sighs, rubbing the back of his skull. ' _..Believe that anyone can be a good person... Right.._ '

"Look.." Sans sits on the ground with his legs crossed. "I... I know you're scared of me, and... Well, _tibia_ honest.. You kinda _rattle my bones_ as well, heh.. But..." Sans smile disappears, and the human peeks out of their arms at him.

".. I know it won't be easy, since I can remember now... There will always be a part of me that... Won't let _this_ -" He gestures around to everything. "-Go... But.. Well, if you're willing to give me a chance... I'm willing to give you one.. So.. What do you say, pal?" He opens his arms wide, and slaps his nicest grin on.

"Friends?" The human starts shaking again, and sans saw new tears drop. ' _Uh oh, did I say something wrong?_ '

But when they look up at him, they're smiling at him, their eyes arching happily, relief evident on their face, and Sans responds by matching their expression.

"C'mere, pal." He winks at them, and they get up slowly, laughing weakly and wiping the tears out of their eyes while making their way towards him.

 _Pumph_

The human, Frisk, holds Sans in a tight embrace, with fresh tears wetting his jacket, and Sans returns the gesture, holding them carefully and gently.

"I..I'm so sorry, Sans..." They croak out between sobs into his jacket.

"Its okay, kiddo... It wasn't your fault... We.. All make bad choices from time to time, its a common thing.. But.. You.. Really didn't have a say in it this time, did you..?" he looks down at them, while they bury their face deeper in his jacket, before shaking their head.

"Heh.. Thought so..." Sans is constantly reminding himself that this is a different human, but the feeling of fear still sends chills up his spine every time they suddenly shift. ' _Come on.. Calm down.. Its just a kid.. They even apologized when it wasn't even them, what's to worry about?_ '

But he still can't shake off the feeling that he is in danger...

After another minute, Frisk breaks the embrace, wiping their face with their sleeves, sniffling.

"Um.. S..Should I reset?" They ask him earnestly, like they really don't know what to do.

"Actually... You might want to hold off on that.. Uh, I mean, what if that Chara kid comes back? Wouldn't that just, I don't know, repeat what happened here?" Sans asks, scratching his skull and looking elsewhere

"Oh... It'll be okay, they... um.. Can't take over if..." They mumble the last part below audible levels, lowering their head.

"Sorry? What was that?" Sans asks, raising a bone brow.

"They... Can't take over if.. If I don't k... K-Kill anyone.." They say, wringing their sweater anxiously, and Sans makes a clicking noise with his mouth, like clicking your tongue.

"Oh..." Is all he managed to get out for a while, the tension in the air rising, until Sans cuts it.

"So, uhh.. How did it happen? I mean, the whole... Kill.. thing.." Sans coughs in his sleeve awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"I...I didn't mean to.." They begin, their expression changing to one of deep regret.

"It... It was a Froggit.. It, um.. A-Attacked me when I was following Toriel... I thought I was.. Was going to die.. I mean, if a flower was ab..able to bring me n.. Near death.. W..What would a giant f-frog do?" They tighten their wringing.

"I was so.. So stupid!... I.. I didn't think it would die after.. After just one.. One... I just w-wanted it to leave me alone... I didn't mean to kill it.. I didn't mean..." They let out a mix between a sob and a sigh. "F-Flowey was right.. I.. I am an idiot.." They wipe their nose, sniffling some more, looking defeated.

"... Kid..." Sans didn't think he would necessarily feel sorry for them, but.. After what has been said, he feels a twinge of pain in his soul, and looking at the broken state of the human...

If he didn't know better, it would have looked like they wanted to... Give up...

"Hey, come on, don't beat yourself up like that... You said it yourself, you didn't mean to... And, you know what, kiddo? I believe ya.. Either that, or your acting could put Mettaton to shame.. Not that it would require much, for that matter.." He gives them a wink, trying to lighten the mood.

They giggle softly in response, and his grin widens. 'Mission accomplished..'

"So... How about it? Ready to bring everyone back?" He asks them, and they nod, smiling.

"Yeah.. I'll make things right.. I promise.." They wipe their nose one more time, before standing up.

"Alright.. Well, _tibia_ honest, I'm not sure if I will remember, exactly.. I remember LOADs, but RESETs? Like, full ones? I don't know.. And if I don't remember, then I _REALLY_ don't know.." They laugh lightly again, seeming to brighten up some.

They raise their hand, and two options appear in front of them on glowing panels.

[QUIT] [RESET]

Sans stares at the options for a few seconds, before Frisk hits RESET.

The world starts to shift again, and Sans remembers something.

"Ah, before I ' _forget_ ', what's your name, kiddo?" He has his hands in his pockets, while his left hand secretly has the notebook opened up, and his glowing finger on the last page, out of view from the human, prepared to take notes.

They smile brightly.

"Frisk.. My names Frisk.." They say, and he quickly, if not sloppily, writes down FRISK in his notes, previously writing HUMAN above it in preparation, just in case.

"Huh.. Frisk.. That's a nice name.."

The world Shifts again...

.

Flowey gasps, looking around to see...

That they are in the ruins again. ' _They RESET... Wait, does that mean..?_ '

Flowey looks towards the entrance to the Ruins, where the human came through once before. ' _Is Chara..?_ '

He decides to wait for them like last time, knowing his answer will come sooner or later...

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter, its different from all the Death and Destruction from the other chapters... If not a bit sappy.**

 **So is this story-telling and feels-train chapter good? Did it do what was intended? Because I really don't know, and I would love some opinions if it was alright or not. Because, I can always change it. ;)**

 **Welp, time to end the Author notes.**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chap 6: Family

**coincidencless: Well, lets just say it isn't going to be... Exactly a normal Pacifist run. ;)**

 **I guest as much: Thank you!**

 **XxPokemonMasterxX: Thanks! Didn't know if it would succeed or not in being sappy, good thing I added extra tree sap to help!**

 **BlackJap: I was actually conflicted between them having that dream, or a dream of them killing their friends. But I'm glad it worked out!**

 **Fanfiction leader: As long as Frisk doesn't screw up, its all good.**

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And sorry it took 6 days, I really don't have an excuse aside from the fact that a lot of other stories/comics I am following updated in this time period, so I was kinda stuck reading and not writing. XD**

 ***Angry Crowd*: GET ON WITH IT!**

 **Sorry, sorry! Here's the chapter!**

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speech"

-Memories-

' _ **Chara/Frisk Inner Speech**_ '

*Notes*

 _ **ARC 2: Frisk  
**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Family

"Mmhh.." A groan echoes throughout the cavern, followed by rustling, as a figure rolls over on a large bed of yellow.

They remember it now, the aches, the pains, it felt so surreal experiencing it again, the exact same sensation that seemed so unique to them..

A familiar pain, if you will.

They roll on their front, propping themselves up with their elbows and knees, before wobbly making their way up on their feet. ' _ **I thought I'd be used to this by now..**_ '

They stand up straight, placing their hands behind them, and leaning back until they hear a pop, then groaning from the sensation spreading over their body.

They rub their eyes, before looking around the dark cave. ' _ **Just like last time... I hope I don't have to come back here again..**_ '

They begin trekking down the corridor sluggishly, turning towards the gateway into the next room, where they know they'll meet a familiar flower..

And sure enough, there was the flower..

But something was off.

"H-Howdy! I'm flowey! F-flowey the.. The.." Flowey visibly gulps, staring at them intently, his flower petals drooping slightly while his stem wilts on it self, curling up like a spring.

"...Flower.. Though you already k-knew that, right?" Flowey is no longer smiling, and instead looks anxious, glancing off to the side where he knows a fire ball hit him before..

"A-Are you there?" He looks at them hopefully, if not slightly fearfully, waiting for a response from them.

Frisk, not knowing what to do, scratches the back of their head, looking off to the side while instinctively wrapping an arm around their torso defensively.

' _ **Chara? Are you there?**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

' _ **Flowe- I mean.. Asriel really wants to, um.. Know if you are..**_ '

' _ **...?**_ '

' _ **...Chara?..**_ '

' _ **...**_ '

"C-Chara..?" He now looks desperate, his eyes scanning their form for any indication at all for whom he is looking for..

"I'm s-sorry, Flowey.. I-I don't f-feel.. Chara.." They say the name strangely, as if uncomfortable with it, and biting their bottom lip anxiously when they do.

"..No..." Flowey wilts further, his petals darkening and wrinkling like he's drying up, his stem turning a dark, sickly green, and his form shrinking in on himself.

Frisk cautiously steps back, in fear of what Flowey might do to them now that Chara seems to be gone, while flowey stays motionless..

Until Frisk hears a noise coming from him, something high pitched, coming in short bursts, and is very subtle...

Flowey is sobbing. ' _ **What..?**_ '

Frisk is confused, they never seen Flowey cry before, or even thought it was possible, but here he is, crying in front of them..

Until one of his sobs comes out like a growl.

( _Your Best Friend Remix by Kamex here, if ya want_ )

"No... No! They a-aren't gone! They can't be! You.. You're just trapping them, aren't you?! Like some sort of prison in your soul?! W-Well I won't let you! I'll make you release them! **I WON'T LET YOU KEEP THEM!** " Flowey's eyes are spilling over with tears as the room fills with pellets, that instantly zip straight at Frisk, making them squeak before trying to scurry out of the way of the attacks..

They get hit, then they fall to the floor, grabbing the spot of impact on their chest where a large hole resides.

"Just let them go! Or I'll.. I'll!" He summons more pellets, launching them at Frisk.

Frisk raises their stick weakly, blocking one of the pellets, which in turn shatters their stick to pieces, before lurching out of the way of the other ones.

"Just die already! **JUST DIE!** " He screams, shooting vines at them from the ground.

 **Shlick Shli-Shl-SHLICK**

They get impaled by the many vines, barely holding on to consciousness as their HP depletes to nothing.

Crack... _Shatter_..

Flowey Laughs, though it sounds like any other laugh he makes, his eyes betray him with new tears spilling out. ' _I-I'll save you, C-Chara! J-Just wait for me, okay?_ '

The world Shifts...

* * *

"Ahhh.." A groan echoes around the cavern, as a figure curls up on a bed of yellow.

They rub their chest where they were ran through over and over..

Nothing, no wounds, just phantom pain.

They hold their face in their hands, trying not to cry again. ' _ **Why? Why is he doing this..? He didn't do this before, but now.. How am I going to get past him?**_ '

"Howdy!" A chirpy voice says close by, and they freeze.

" _Hmmm~_ You still aren't Chara, are you? Well! I think we'll have to fix that!" His voice is obviously forced, as seen with the insane desperation in his eyes.

Before Frisk could think of moving out of the way, or talking, vines shoot out of the ground below them, penetrating them as they let out a blood curdling scream, that gets cut off when a vine pierces their throat.

Crack... _Shatter_..

Flowey laughs again, filling the cavern with the sounds of insanity. ' _I don't care if it takes a million tries! I won't let you keep them!_ '

The world Shifts...

* * *

Frisk Gasps, before quickly getting to their feet with a pained grunt, turning around to see..

Flowey, already there, ready to attack.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn..? I know you can let them take control.. I know! I seen it! So _why won't you?!_ " He yells, his face contorting to frustration and anguish, before more pellets spawn, surrounding them.

All they can do is brace for impact, as the many bullets charge at them from all over..

Then the bullets vanish, and Flowey's eyes widen.

he quickly turns around to see Toriel preparing a fireball. ' _What! She isn't supposed to be here this quick!_ '

The fireball is launched..

And Flowey ducks under the ground before it hits, appearing only a few feet in front of her, his face morphing to a demonic visage.

" _ **BUTT OUT.**_ " He says flatly, and Toriel gasps, raising a han-

Multiple vines pierce through her form, draining her life force in the blink of an eye, she didn't even have time to fall to her knees before she turned to dust.

Flowey saw her soul floating for a second, before flicking it with a vine, destroying it.

He turns his attention back to Frisk, who is now trying to run away.

"No! Get back here!" He yells, disappearing below the earth, and appearing in front of them, summoning vines to block off the exits.

"I won't let you escape with them!" He says, summoning more pellets, surrounding them once again, before moving the pellets closer at an even faster pace.

Crack... _Shatter_...

He doesn't laugh this time, but instead looks at them with a strange expression. ' _Please come back.._ '

The world shifts...

* * *

Frisk lets out a groan, before trying to ge-

 **SHLICK**

Crack... _Shatter_...

The world shifts...

* * *

Frisk eyes shoot open with a gasp, then they quickly tr-

 **SNAP**

Crack... _Shatter_...

The world shifts...

* * *

" **Just. Let. Them. Go.** " Frisk hears a voice say, before pain covers their body again.

Crack... _Shatter_...

The world shifts...

* * *

They try to roll out of the wa-

Crack... _Shatter_...

The world shifts...

* * *

They get to their feet so fast that their head spins, before lurching out of the way...

They get hit by Vines again, piercing them over and over.

Crack... _Shatter_...

"T-thought you could get away, _huh?!_ " Flowey laughs, but his laugh quickly starts turning back into sobbing, as he wilts and bends until he's laying on the ground. ' _Come back.. Please come back.. I can't lose you again.._ '

The world shifts...

( _You can stop the music now_ )

* * *

Frisk lays completely still in the flower bed, keeping their eyes shut and breathing as slow as they can, even though it hurts slightly to do so.

They hear a rustle next to them, and they know its Flowey, but they still don't move.

They don't even breath when a shadow blocks the light above them.

"...Hey, what are you doing?" Flowey asks, and Frisk can picture him with a stern frown looming above them.

"..Seriously, _helloo~?_ " Flowey sounds impatient, but playing dead is their only defense, they have to not provoke him.

"Fine then! I'll just _kill_ you!" He yells, pellets appearing in the air, the only indication to Frisk that they appeared is the sound of misplaced air when they spawn.

He hesitates. ' _Ugh.. Move.. Something!_ '

He curls his stem around himself like a snake ready to strike, his pellets only inches away from them.

They still don't move, and he blinks in confusion.

The pellets disappear, and he lowers himself to their side again. ' _Maybe.. Chara is taking control?_ '

He knows the differences between Frisk and Chara, the eyes, the way they carry themselves, even their voice, so he knows all he has to do is wait for them to make any indication that they are one, or the other, for him to decide what to do.

They still lay motionless. ' _Come onn.. Why does it have to take so long?_ '

A noise behind him draws his attention, and he looks to see Toriel approaching. ' _Just fannntastic.._ '

He disappears under the ground as she approaches closer to them.

She gasps when she spots them, before moving towards them at a faster pace.

"O-oh my... My child, are you okay?" she asks, getting on her knees to put a hand over their chest.

 ** _Shft shft shft shft shft_** '

( _Undertale - Dummy! - Remix by ElectricMudkip, as I written this part while listening to it, and I noticed the music influences what I write. :3_ )

Toriel blinks several times, looking behind her to see pellets in the air.

Her eyes widen when they charge at her.

She quickly summons a wall of fire, which destroys the pellets. ' _Tsk, why does she have to be a pain now?_ '

He appears out of the ground, his face turning into a demonic scowl as more pellets and thorned vines appear.

" **YOU'RE. IN. MY. WAY.** " He says to her, and she looks startled, before her eyes narrow.

"I will not let you harm this child. Leave now, or I'll be forced to defend them any way I can." Her voice is filled with demand and authority, which makes Flowey want to obey her...

At first, that is.

He quickly launches the hell storm at her, and she raises her hand, summoning a wall of blue flames in front of her, which then start to move forward towards Flowey as an impassible barrier.

He burrows underground..

And saw that the flames have even reached his tunnels. ' _WHAT?!_ '

He is forced to burrow deeper, making new tunnels to escape the blast.

"I don't know who or what you are.. But for one reason or another.. I feel as if you are a danger.. A danger to not just this human child, but to all monsters as well.. So I will stop you, I will not let you harm another soul... Prepare yourself, creature! For I, Toriel, Caretaker of the ruins, will halt your destructive nature once and for all!" The ground explodes in a towering vortex of flames, and Flowey is seen flying out of it with a shocked expression.

"Ahh! Hot hot! _ **HOT!**_ " Flowey yells as one of his petals is on fire, before he is able to disperse the flame by slamming it into the damp walls of the cavern. ' _She was never like this! What the hell is happening!? Why is everyone suddenly gaining this.. POWER?!_ '

He notices a shadowy figure in the corner of the room for a second, before it disappears like it wasn't even there. ' _What.. was that?_ '

Toriel is still staring at him with a stern expression, summoning multi colored flames in the air, and he guesses each one does something different, even though he never seen this before..

The red flame flings at him, and he disappears underground, before appearing a few feet away from it.

It bounces off the ground, and Floweys eyes grow comically wide. ' _WHAAAT?!_ '

The flame blinks a few times, before shining brightly inches away from him.

Then it explodes.

" _ **AHHHHH!**_ " He yells, burrowing underground.

Toriel launches the brown flame, which sinks into the earth.

The dirt starts steaming, and flames can be seen through the cracks of the soil, muffled screams can be heard coming from it.

He jumps out of the hole, launching vines to the walls to suspend himself in the air, frustration written all over his burnt face.

" **I WILL KILL YOU!** " He yells, firing pellets at lightning speed at her.

She raises her hand, and the black flame spreads over in front of her, absorbing the attack.

She then moves the white flame in front of the black one, and when it opens, flaming pellets shoot back out, straight at Flowey, who can barely comprehend what is happening.

He quickly summons more pellets to deflect the ones she reversed, before spawning vines beneath her, which shoot up, piercing her on all sides. ' _HA!_ '

Her expression doesn't change, but her body starts glowing, and the vines burn away, leaving holes from where they hit.

The green flame envelops her, and the wounds disappear.

Flowey doesn't know what to make of this.

"You will **NOT** harm another soul... Whether it be mine, or any one else's.. I _refuse_ to allow it!" She says, her voice echoing off the walls of the cavern, while Flowey gapes at her with wide eyes.

She flings the gray flame at him, which he dodges by swinging to the left.

Then the flame turns, and charges at him again, causing him to panic.

He is forced to swing again.

Then again.

And again, as the flame won't stop its assault.

He decides to shoot it with a pellet, and it splits in half.

Now two flames are attacking him, and he is panicking. ' _What the- Ow! Hell is happening?! Why is the ground still steaming?! Why won't these flames STOP!?_ '

He summons more pellets and vines, ensnaring the flames in vine like cages, even though he winces when it begins burning through.

He turns his attention to her, hatred filling his eyes, before he launches his attacks..

At the human.

Toriel gasps, before quickly trying to stop the attack by summoning more flames.

She succeeds, but when she turns back to Flowey, he's gone.

Rustling behind her draws her attention, and she turns swiftly to see Flowey picking up the human with vines, before giving her a look that says ' **If you try anything, I'll kill them.** '

Her eyes narrow, and her flames disappear.

Flowey visibly looks relieved, letting out a breath while holding the human close, but not too close.

Nor close enough.

A blast of flame shoots out of the walls of the cavern, striking Flowey, while the Human is enveloped in a green flame, making them immune to the attack.

Flowey Screeches, his vines burning off, dropping the human child, before he falls on the ground when multi colored flames refuse to get off of him.

Sweat beads on Toriels brow, as she quickly runs over to pick up the child, that as soon as she touches, latches onto her..?

She decides not to dwell on it, and begins running out of the ruins, before filling the room with flames.

( _You can stop the music now. :3_ )

.

Sans wakes up in his room, the trash tornado whirring gently with crinkled up papers inside, and the sound of his brother downstairs cooking what he guesses is spaghetti.

He sits up, rubbing his eye socket groggily, looking around the room to-

He freezes in place. ' _Wait.. I.. I still remember.._ '

He decides to flip to the last page of his notebook, making sure it wasn't a dream, and..

*HUMAN.*

*FRISK.*

Was written down, rather sloppily, and Sans just stares, putting a hand over his mouth. ' _I... I.._ '

"I actually remembered..." He mumbles, holding a hand to his head.

He starts chuckling lightly, before he lets out full blown laughter, holding a hand over his mouth to try and supress it.

Until something interrupts his thoughts.

" **SAAANS!** I HEAR LAUGHING! ARE YOU MAKING PUNS AGAIN? IF SO, PLEASE KEEP THEM IN YOUR ROOM!" He hears papyrus yell, before hearing an exaggerated sigh, then the sounds of loud clanking and snaps continuing.

Sans eye sockets tear up as he slowly opens the door to his room, and walks out.

( _Undertale OST - Reunited. :'3_ )

He thinks about teleporting down, but instead just decides to walk down.

Which then turns into a power walk.

Then a jog.

Then a sprint, until he slams into his brothers back, arms wrapped around his waist.

" _OOF!_ SANS? WHAT ARE YOU-" Papyrus halts what he is saying when he sees tears running down Sans cheeks, before he drops his ladle into the burning pot, and kneels down to his brothers height, hugging him back.

"SANS.." Papyrus starts, his voice more quiet than normal. "DID YOU HAVE ANOTHER BAD DREAM?" Sans doesn't respond with words, but instead just nods his head, holding Papyrus tighter.

"I-it was.. h-heh.. P-pretty bad.." Sans says between his attempts to stifle a sob, and Papyrus just nods once firmly, showing he understands.

"EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT, BROTHER, IT WAS JUST A DREAM.." Papyrus reassures, while Sans slowly breaks the hug, like he doesn't want to let go.

"FEELING BETTER NOW?" Sans nods, smiling brightly at his brother, who smiles back, before standing upright.

"GOOD! BECAUSE IF ANYTHING TROUBLES YOU, I WISH TO HELP OUT IN ANY WAY I CAN TO BANISH YOUR WORRIES! NO BROTHER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GO UNAIDED IN TIMES OF NEED AND COMFORT! SPEAKING OF WHICH, IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE I CAN DO FOR YOU?" Papyrus asks, his eye sockets filling with hope.

"Nah, bro... I just.. Like to know you're here.. With me.. That's all.." Papyrus goes starry eyed, before lifting sans into a tight embrace.

"WELL, NO NEED TO WORRY BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPY _ru_ S, WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU!" Papyrus says, his voice cracking slightly half way through the sentence.

"Heh.. heh heh.." Sans starts tearing up again. "I.. I'm really glad to hear-"

The world Shifts..

(Stop the music here)

* * *

"-That.." Sans stares at the ceiling in his room, his trash tornado whirring gently with crinkled up papers inside, and the sound of his brother downstairs cooking.

"No.. no no no, this shouldn't be happening.." He takes out his counter.

[00040] ' _Another reset.. Why?_ '

He shoves the counter back in his pocket. ' _Must be a fluke, maybe they accidentally reset? Or died.._ '

He shakes the thought out of his head, before standing up off his bed, and making his way to his door. ' _What a way to ruin a moment.._ '

He casually walks down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where Papyrus is stirring a pot of bright red sauce furiously, as flames lick the side of it from below, before turning the stove off and setting the ladle down, hands on his hips.

He looked over, and saw his brother standing in the door way to the kitchen with a large grin.

He narrows his eye sockets.

"SAANS, ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT DOING? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT DOING, THEN YOU BETTER NOT." Papyrus says, turning to face him with a stern expression, though the edges of his mouth are twitching.

"What? I'm just standing here.. Can't a skeleton take a moment to.." Sans starts, and Papyrus' eye sockets narrow critically.

" **DON'T.** " He says flatly, and Sans grin tilts slightly higher.

".. _Settle his bones?_ " He finishes with a wink, and Papyrus' eyes pop out of his head.

"ARGHH! A PUN! IN THE MORNING! A MORNING PUN! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!" Papyrus says, throwing his arms in the air.

Sans was about to say something else involving a ' _Conpundrum_ '..

But then the world shifts again...

* * *

Sans sits up on his bed, his eye sockets like voids of darkness. ' _What the hell are they doing.._ '

He gets off the bed, and heads out the door.

Papyrus is stirring the pot of sauce vigorously like before, and like before he stops stirring and sets the ladle down, turning off the stove...

Then he lets out a sigh, wiping a gloved hand over his face. ' _That's.. different.._ '

"Uhh... G'morning, bro." Sans greets, waving his hand at his brother, making Papyrus turn to him with a strange expression, before lighting up instantly after seeing him.

"GOOD MORNING, BROTHER! DID YOU SLEEP WELL?" Sans closes his eye sockets, taking in the presence of his brother.. ' _Man, I missed this.._ '

"Yup, I slept pretty well.. It was so easy, in fact, that I bet.." Papyrus glares at him, already knowing what's coming.

".. I could do it with my eyes closed." He gives a wink, And papyru-

The world shifts...

* * *

Sans is not happy, and takes out his counter again, even though its pointless.

[00042] ' _The answer to the universe.. Heh.._ '

He barely had time to let out a sigh...

Before the world shifted again...

* * *

He lays down, staring at the ceiling, barely wanting to get up in fear o-

The world shifts...

* * *

He decides to wait for his brothe-

The world shifts...

* * *

He starts getting very annoye-

The world shifts...

* * *

He is livid, teleporting to th-

The world shifts...

* * *

He lays still for a moment, the urge to throw up prominent, even without a stomach.

He waits until the queasiness leaves, before taking out his counter.

[00047] ' _What.. The hell happened?_ '

He waits for a few more minutes to see if any more come...

After 5 minutes, he figures the kid dealt with whatever it was stopping them, and gets up to leave his room, the smell of burnt pasta in the air.

"AHH! YOU ARE HERE JUST IN TIME! I JUST FINISHED MY LATEST CULINARY MASTERPIECE! SO COME DOWN AND JOIN ME FOR SOME BREAKFAST! WE'LL NEED THE ENERGY IF A HUMAN ARRIVES!" He yells, setting two plates of beautiful, albeit strange looking, spaghetti on the table.

"Uh, sure.. Right.. Human.." Sans mumbles, walking down the stairs to greet his brother and start the day...

* * *

 **Another chapter done! I'll try not to take 6 days again, but no promises! Anything can happen, and with my luck, it will happen. *Sigh***

 **Well, I hope you liked the latest installment! I'll see you next chapter!**


	7. Chap 7: Home

**XxPokemonMasterxX: What are you taaalking about~? And yeah, Flowey went insane.. Who knows what he'll do next?**

 **ShinyJuJu: All will be explained in due time! Maybe next chapter? Maybe not... Who knoowws~~? OoOooOo, I'm mysterrriouss~ Tra la la~**

 **I guest as much: Awesome! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Thank you for the reviews! And sorry for the delay, the chapter just really didn't want to co-operate..**

 **UPDATED: Improvements on the dialog, and a _lot_ more stuff has been squeezed in. I hope its a good improvement?**

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speech"

-Memories-

' _ **Chara/Frisk Inner Speech**_ '

*Notes*

 _ **ARC 2:**_ _ **Frisk  
**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Home

( _Nyeh heh heh!_ )

"Alright, I'm going to grillby's." Sans says, heading towards the door while Papyrus puts the dishes in the abnormally tall sink.

"AHEM." Papyrus clears his non existent throat, turning around to face Sans and tapping his foot.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU MEAN 'ANOTHER' GRILLBY, AND NOT THAT _GREASE_ FACTORY DOWN THE ROAD." Papyrus says, making a disgusted face.

Sans just shrugs.

"What can I say? Its my _bone_ away from home." sans winks, and papyrus rubs the bridge of his non existent nose.

"FFFINE... BUT WE HAVE A JOB TO DO, SANS! SO I BETTER SEE YOU AT YOUR POST WHEN I GET OVER THERE! AND _NO_ SLEEPING ON THE JOB, EITHER!" Papyrus yells, pointing his gloved finger at Sans accusingly, while Sans just chuckles.

"Alright, bro. just give me a _femur_ minutes, and I'll be there." Sans winks again, making papyrus glare at him, but Sans notes how he is smiling.

"CAN YOU STOP THOSE HORRENDOUS PUNS?! ITS BEEN NON STOP SINCE THIS MORNING!" Papyrus yells with false exasperation.

"Come on, bro, you're smiling." Sans points out, making papyrus try _real_ hard to get rid of his grin.

He fails.

"I AM! AND! I HATE IT! SO STOP!" Papyrus yells, his grin twitching while his eye sockets stay furious.

"Alright, I'll stop.. don't lose your _skul_ _l_ over it." Sans shrugs again, grinning widely before walking out of the house.

Inside, he hears Papyrus scream ' _SAAAAANNNS!_ ' chuckling while making his way to Grillby's...

( _Stop the music_ )

* * *

Void.

Empty darkness as far as the eye can see.

in the center of this immense darkness, is a being.

a being that is no where, but everywhere.

That never existed, but always existed.

A being that, once upon a time, was not so.

It waits patiently, watching its handy work unfold in front of it, hoping it did the right thing.

" _ **N**_ **o** _, i_ **t w**a ** _s_ t** _h_ e **c** _o **r**_ **r** _e **c**_ t **c** _h_ **o** _ **i**_ **c** _e_." it concluded, phasing out of existence, just to appear again a few miles away.

Or was it parsecs?

He doesn't remember, nothing changes in the void.

Its always empty, always nothing.

But at the same time, everything.

The crack above its right eye suddenly expands greatly, phasing through itself, before shrinking down to normal size once again, causing the being to grab its head in an effort to ease the rush of pain.

" _A_ **l** **m _o_** _s_ **t** _d **o**_ **n** _e **.**_ " It repeats, over and over again for what felt like centuries.

When was almost?

It didn't matter.

* * *

( _Sans theme_ )

Sans is sitting on a stool, picking at his teeth with a tooth pick after finishing his burg and fries, just relaxing in the calm atmosphere of the bar, with a ketchup bottle in his other hand.

Grillby walks by, looking over the other patrons before taking the dishes back through the fire door to clean them.

"-So, I tried to make out with it." A fish monster says, continuing his story that Sans wasn't really paying attention to, sitting down a few stools away glumly.

"And? What happened?" A red bird monster says, leaning back against the bar counter.

"It, uh, didn't work out like I thought it would... So, from personal experience, if I have ANY advice for dating, it's that you _never_ try to get close to a cactus. Unless you are immune to prickling, and or are covered in armor like those Royal guard guys... So, I decided to now move on, and try my luck with a ' _fish_ '. You know, like they say; _there are a lot of fish in the sea._ Well, I'm gonna see if that's true. I even cast my line out and everything." The red bird makes a noise similar to a snort.

"Well, pal, I hope it works out for ya... And that reminds me, hey Grillbz!" The bird yells at Grillby as he exits the fire door, which causes him to turn swiftly towards the bird.

"... Yes?" Grillby responds, his voice like a the flames he is made up of, a sound that reminds one of a voice in the wind.

"How late are you staying open for the day? That old hoot kicked me out again, saying stuff like 'Get a job!' or somethin' like that, can you believe it? I mean, me? Workin'? If anything, I can give Sans a run for his money with being lazy." The bird let out a chuckle very much like quacking.

"... Well, she is right if you think about it... It might be time to get some work, Right?" Grillby leans his elbows on the counter, pushing up his spectacles, and the red bird suddenly finds the ground _very_ interesting.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just hard, ya know? Not many jobs are up for the taking, and the ones that are I would either be fired from instantly, or die of boredom. It's tough." He rubs the side of his head with a feathered wing, glancing at the entrance to Grillby's bar, before looking back up at Grillby.

"... How do you feel about working at the saw mill? I heard they were hiring able bodies after that tree monster incident... And that a lot of spots opened up... Might be something to look into, if you want." Grillby stands up straight, before grabbing a glass cup to begin cleaning it.

Again.

"... Ya know what? That actually doesn't sound like a death-by-boredom job, so why not? its easy enough, right? Just sitting down, periodically pulling on a lever, waiting for logs to be cut. And there'll be no way I'll fall asleep with all the racket going on. Maybe I'll look into it, thanks, uh, Grillbz." The bird uses its wing to give a mock salute, before letting it hang loosely by his side.

"... Anytime." Grillby turns to Sans, who seems to be staring blankly at a half empty ketchup bottle with a solemn expression.

( _It's Raining Somewhere Else_ )

He leans on the counter in front of him, but Sans doesn't seem to notice him. ' _... Odd..._ '

"... Hey, are you feeling okay, Sans?" Sans looks up at him, expression unreadable for a few seconds, before it changes to his usual lazy grin.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine, Grillby. Papyrus' _masterpiece_ of the day involved using water from around Undyne's house, said something about it being 'What real Master Chef's use'. It wasn't half bad, maybe in a year he'll make something edible." Sans says, and Grillby raises an eyebrow, about to say something before Sans continues.

"But, I didn't have the _stomach_ for it, so I'm just trying to _ketch-up_ on some lunch." Sans says with a wink while waving the ketchup bottle around, which Grillby responds by tilting his head making his spectacles slide down his flame nose, before giving Sans a look.

"... Sans, I know something is wrong. You only ever call me Grillby, and not 'Grillbz' when something is... So, I want to help with whatever it is that's bothering you, Sans." Sans looks away, his pupils disappearing for a second, before they quickly return, and he faces Grillby once again.

"Yeah, I know. But don't get _burned out_ worrying about me, 'kay? After all, you are the _light of my life._ " Grillby straightens up, giving Sans an understanding look.

"... I'll be here when you're ready." Is all Grillby says, before turning around and taking an order from a Hamster monster in a leather jacket.

Sans turns back to the ketchup bottle, staring at it for a few seconds, before looking back up at Grillby, then the exit, then at the bottle once more.

He downs the rest of it before hopping off his stool, and heading towards the door.

"Grillby, you can put it on my tab, I gotta go do something." Grillby nods, though Sans doesn't see it.

( _Stop the music_ )

As soon as Sans steps outside, he teleports to the ruins door. ' _Alright, they should be coming out around this time. I should be ready just in case things head south..._ '

He begins waiting for them to arrive, hiding in the tree line so as not to be spotted...

...

3 hours pass, and nothing happens. ' _What's taking them so long?_ '

"SANS! SANS? ARE YOU SLEEPING ON THE JOB AGAIN?! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DOING THAT!" He hears Papyrus yell from where his post is. ' _damn it._ '

(Bonetrousle)

He swiftly teleports to behind his post with his perma-grin, and walks out to see his brother peeking inside while making disgusted noises.

Probably from all the condiment bottles.

"I STILL DON'T SEE HOW- OH! THERE YOU ARE! WHERE WERE YOU?" Papyrus asks, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh, you know, just stretching out." Papyrus narrows his eye sockets, about to question from what.

"Yup, I always stretch after a good nap." Papyrus face palms.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT WAS THE REASON... HOWEVER! I CAME HERE TO ASK IF YOU HAVE SPOTTED A HUMAN! I FEEL LIKE ONE MIGHT SHOW UP AT _ANY_ MOMENT NOW, SO WE HAVE TO BE READY! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! THEN! THEN. THEN? UM..." Papyrus looks off down the path towards the ruins, his cape fluttering in the wind behind him, and he has a strange expression on his face.

This confuses Sans.

"Hey, uh, you were saying about the Royal Guard?" Sans asks, shrugging when Papyrus turns to him.

Silence reigns supreme for a few seconds, and sweat begins forming on the back of Sans skull, as this has never happened before. ' _What the hell is happening right now._ '

"...RIGHT, THE ROYAL GUARD. THAT'S RIGHT!" Papyrus' expression takes a sharp turn, almost startling Sans.

"THEN! I WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! I WILL- OKAY, WHAT IS THIS FEELING?" papyrus asks, looking back down the path, making Sans follow his line of sight.

There's nothing.

( _Stop the music_ )

"I don't know, bro. What does it feel like?" Sans asks, glancing over at his brother.

"I AM UNSURE! I NEVER QUITE FELT SOMETHING LIKE THIS BEFORE! IT REMINDS ME OF MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK', ONLY MUCH MORE SUBTLE.. THAN AGAIN, WHO WOULD BE ABLE TO BEST ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AT MY OWN GAME? VERY FEW! PROBABLY.." He gives a look as if in deep thought for a second, before brightening up once more for no apparent reason.

Sans is uncomfortable.

"That... Doesn't seem right." Sans focuses back down the path, his right eye gleaming a dim yellow, opposite to Papyrus.

Even with his sight enhanced by magic, he still doesn't detect anything.

And that's what bothers him the most.

"I KNOW, RIGHT? IT IS VERY BIZARRE, DO YOU FEEL IT AS WELL?" Papyrus asks, curiosity evident in his voice.

"No, I don't.. Uh.. Where did you say it was coming from, exactly?" Sans shifts on his feet, grin twitching slightly. ' _Whoever is missing with Paps, is going to have one hell of a bad time._ '

"HMM.. THAT WAY! WAIT, NO.. THAT WAY! MAYBE? THIS WAY? NO, ITS DEFINITELY THAT WAY! PRECISELY!" Papyrus says, shifting his finger a few degrees every time, before settling on a spot with barely any difference from the others. ' _Well, I did ask exactly..'_

"Alright, thanks bro. I'll, uh, go check it out, while you wait here. Wouldn't want a human to slip by, right?" Sans offers, and Papyrus scratches his chin.

"HMM.. WELL, I'M NOT SURE IF YOU WILL FIND WHATEVER IT IS.. BUT THAN AGAIN, A HUMAN IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT! HOW CAN I CALL MYSELF A ROYAL GUARD, IF I DON'T EVEN TRY TO CAPTURE A HUMAN? ALRIGHT, SANS! YOU SCOUT ONWARD TO FIND THE... 'THING', AND I WILL STAY ON THE LOOK OUT IF A HUMAN PASSES BY! A FLAWLESS PLAN, IF I SAY SO MYSELF! AND I SAY SO! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus boasts proudly, striking a pose of heroism, while Sans just idly admires him. ' _my bro is so cool.._ '

"Ok, I won't take _tomb_ long." Papyrus breaks his pose to glare at Sans disapprovingly, while Sans winks.

"SANS, THAT WAS YOUR WORST ONE YET!" Papyrus accuses.

"You're right, I need to think of some new material, because these are just getting _rib_ -etitive." Papyrus' eyes bug out.

"AHHH! ENOUGH! I'M GOING TO MY POST!" Papyrus storms off, though Sans knows he's grinning. ' _can't fight it forever, bro._ '

"Alright.. time to see what the hell is going on.." Sans sighs, before heading the direction Papyrus pointed to.

( _Snowy Genocide theme_ )

his tracks end just before the lamp, and he appears in the forest.

He starts taking a stroll, looking around for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary, and preparing for the worse.

After a few minutes of diddly squat, he lets out a huff. ' _Maybe it was nothing.. But then why would he..?_ '

Sans walks around an abnormally tight cluster of trees, which he knows the river is on the other si-

( _Stop the music_ )

Sans stops once he reaches the other side of the cluster.

( _Another Medium Genocide_ )

There's a door he never seen before, grayed out, but otherwise looked fairly new.

The odd part about it, was that it lead nowhere.

it was just sitting there, where you could freely visit both sides without going through it. ' _What._ '

Sans walks up to the large door, looking it over again with a closer inspection.

It looks just like a normal steel plate door, but with no hinges or doorknob. ' _Maybe its just a hunk of metal, and not actually a door?_ '

Sans tests this theory by pressing his hand against it, to see if it'll open.

But as soon as he touches the door, memories flood his skull.

.

-"Sans! You're going to be okay, I can... I can fix this!" Sans hears a shaky voice call to him, and when he opens his eyes, he saw the Royal Scientist by his side, looming over him with a panicked expression.

Odd.

He can't feel anything.

Sans looks down at his body, and realizes he is slowly turning to dust, and that a large steel beam has penetrated his rib cage. ' _oh.._ '

"You're going to be alright! You're.. You.." The scientist eyes widen as the dusting process quickly picks up speed, while Sans looks around the room in a daze.

Everything is on fire, the turbines that were overloading are now combusted into fire spewing mechanical abominations, and that the ceiling was collapsing.

The ceiling was collapsing...

"Ga.. er.. The.. Ceiling.." Sans says, his voice failing him more by the second, but the message got though.

The royal scientist's eyes go dark, and he raises his hand, a deep violet colored aura surrounding it, before spreading out to the rest of the room.

Everything stops.

"Sans.. I'll save you.. I.. I _pro_ mise.." The scientist says, tears threatening to escape his eyes as his voice cracks.

"... Dad.." Is all Sans manages to say, before the dusting process finishes, and everything goes dark.-

.

Sans falls back into the snow, backing away from the door while taking in generous amounts of air in deep, quick breaths.

"What.. What was th-that." Sans thinks out loud, trying to process what this door is, and where it came from.

After a few more seconds, Sans gets back up on his feet, dusting his pants off before warily approaching the door again.

"Alright.. that was.. Definitely something. Wow." Sans wipes his hand over his scalp, his pupils darting across the details of the door.

He feels like he knows the door, but whenever he tries to pinpoint to where he seen it before, everything gets fuzzy, and his head starts to hurt.

He takes in a deep breath, before reaching for the door again.

He touches it.

( _Switch the music to Gaster's theme)_

.

-Sans reaches the door to the west turbine room, and teleports inside.-

.

Suddenly, he knows where he seen the door before, and he locks up, frozen in place with empty eye sockets.

Slowly, gingerly, he opens the door, and peers into a gray room with a smiling figure inside, which makes Sans eye sockets widen, and his grin to disappear.

"... G-Gaster.." The two figures stare at each other, neither moving an inch...

( _Stop the music_ )

* * *

( _Respite_ )

-There is a long dark corridor, with peeling wall paper on both sides, and moldy wood under every layer.

Down this corridor, there are cracked and splintered doors on either side along the way, the numbers for them long since been worn to near nothingness by the passage of time and abuse.

Inside this seemingly endless hallway, is a human child, asleep on the coarse carpet.

Or, they appear to be asleep from any passerby's.

They are actually just laying motionless by the side of the wall, not wanting to get in anyone's way, or cause trouble for themselves or others, but are to afraid to sleep.

A few rooms down the hall a door creaks open, followed by a slam, making them flinch by the sudden loudness.

The sounds of voices approaching makes them anxious, so they shrink in on themselves some more, hoping they go unnoticed by whoever they are.

"Is... Is that a child?" A woman's voice said, full of question and curiosity.

They turn away from the voice ever so slightly, fearful of what they would do.

And what they're capable of doing.

"Yeah? And? It's probably just waiting for its parents. Come on, we have a meeting at 8', we can't be late again." A mans voice said, impatient, firm, and they noted how they were called an ' _it_ '.

They felt like they wanted to cry, to just finally release the pain, but they knew they no longer could.

They already cried enough for today, anyways.

"Well, just in case." They feel her presence come closer to them as she kneels beside them, and they force themselves not to jerk away when they feel something being pushed under their right arm.

"Lucy." The man says, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Come on, Mike. What happened to that charitable spirit you always had?" Lucy asked in wry amusement, standing up from them, and dusting off.

"It died when our credit did. I mean, we can't keep doing this! Pretty soon we'll be joining them if you keep this up, then what are we going to do? At least figure out if they need it or not." The man sounds exasperated.

"Oh please, Micheal." They hear Lucy say sternly, as their voices seem to drift further away as they continue walking on, "You worry too much for something like this. If it makes you happy, after this we can g... th.. tter.." Their voices disappear in the distance, leaving them alone once again on the bland carpet.

They finally open their eyes, looking down the hall where the voices went, and saw that it was empty now, aside from the occasional piece of trash or rat that scurried across the floor inter numerous holes in the walls.

Curious, they reach between their right arm to get whatever it was she gave them, gulping in anticipation to what they'll find.

Its a 20 dollar bill, and they just stare at it for what seems like hours, disbelief in their eyes.

Their brows knit together, and they bite their bottom lip while making a deep frown, trying not to cry again.

This was the last time they'll receive any kindness from the surface...

"Hey." They look up to see another kid sitting across from them, they have light brown hair, and a green and yellow striped shirt, with red eyes.

They look moody.

"Can you stop with all of this mushy stuff? Its getting _very_ annoying." The kid stands up, dusting their shorts off, and looking off down the hall towards where the voices went, glaring.

"Sooo Sappy, its gonna make me barf. So just wake up already, and get on with it, sheesh." The kid walks down the hall, before opening one of the doors randomly, and clicking their tongue.

"Empty void? Seriously? You are not very creative at all, are you?" The kid shuts the door with a resounding slam, and their vision blurs...

When they can focus again, the kid is gone. ' ** _Who was that?_** '

The world around them shifts, before slowly turning to darkness...-

( _Switch to Goodnight)_

They let out a groan, shifting and stretching on top of something soft. ' _ **..Did I die again?**_ '

They peel their eyes open slowly, blinking away the dreariness and eye crust from sleep.

They see that they are in a nice cozy room, on a nice cozy bed, with a soft warm blanket draped over them. ' _ **I guess not.. Then who would've..**_ '

Their eyes widen in realization to who it was. ' _ **Toriel!**_ '

They start to get up off the bed, wanting to find her to make sure she is alright.

But when they try, they can't. ' _ **What?**_ '

They look down the bed, where they see Toriel sleeping over them, her arms wrapping around their form protectively.

She looks tired, so they don't want to wake her up if they can help it.

They try to pull their legs slowly out from under her, when a sudden sharp pain shoots through them, making them cringe. ' _ **Ow, what the?**_ '

They slowly and carefully pull the covers off one of their legs, to see what hurt.

They see that their leg is covered in bandages, with a few red splotches indicating that blood has seeped through the layered fabric, and they notice that the same bandages are on their arms, with one large one around their chest area, also with a few red splotches. ' _ **Why do I have bandages?**_ '

They slowly lay back down on the bed, closing their eyes before trying to recall anything they can...

.

-They have their eyes sealed shut, their arms holding tightly for dear life on Toriel's robes as she runs through the ruins back to Home, deactivating the puzzles swiftly by using her flames on magical sensors.

Close by, they hear Flowey scream and hiss at them, calling out to them, as they hear whistles of things flying by around their head, followed by the sounds of whips and slams of something organic against stone.

They're scared, they're so scared that all they can do is hold on tighter, and try to make themselves smaller, like they always had done before when a problem arises.

A roar of flame erupts around them, so close that they can feel the intense heat radiating off it, making them shy away from it and hiding themselves deeper into her robes, until the heat disappears with a breeze after being sent off towards their target.

Then they feel something wrap around their legs, something that has sharp protrusions sticking out of it, tearing at their legs as it tugs, trying to drag them away from safety.

To drag them away from their only hope.

They scream, trying desperately to kick away the vines grabbing them, but it only makes the thorns dig deeper, making their eyes well up with tears.

They hear Toriel gasp, and her hold on them tightens intensely, as they feel themselves being swung around so that they are facing away from the vines.

" **Release this** **child, creature!** " They hear her yell, as the flames return once again, followed by loud crackling and snapping, making the thorned vines around their legs go slack before they completely fall off of them.

They're so scared, afraid of what will happen if Toriel fails, afraid of what will happen once Flowey has them again, that they start hyperventilating.  


The last thing they heard was Toriel calling out their name, before they fainted...-

.

"That's right... Flowey." They mumble to themselves.

The sheets shift on the bed, and they look down at Toriel's form.

She is slowly moving over on the bed, turning herself around to face them while letting out a moan, though her eyes are still closed, showing she is still asleep.

They see that she has a large cut on her left cheek, and her robes are worn with scratches and tears, from what looks like a fierce battle.

A memory of theirs resurfaces.

.

-"Y... you... really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you..." Toriel smiles grimly at them, a smile one wouldn't want to see on someone such as her.

"But them!" She falls on one knee, holding a hand to her chest while grimacing, knowing soon it'll be over.

" **H a . . . H a . . .** " She pants, before turning to dust, leaving her soul visible from where she was before, floating shakily for a few seconds.

Until it shatters...-

.

Remembering such a memory, filled them with a deep sense of remorse.

New tears begin to run down their cheeks as they wrap their arms around her, hugging her tightly like she would disappear if they were to let go.

Toriel wakes up with a start by the sudden action, and all she saw was a purple and pink striped sweater pressed against her, shaking slightly as they begin to sob.

"M-my child?" She asks, worry clear in her voice as she tries to get a look at their face.

They just tighten their grip around her, leaning more into her so that their face presses against the side of her head.

" _I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..._ " Frisk begins grovelling, repeating apologies like its all they know in a shaky voice.

Toriel is confused, wondering why they are apologizing as she slowly sits up while they cling to her, before re-positioning them to a more comfortable state.

"Oh, my child, why are you apologizing?" Toriel asks sweetly, while frisk continues to hug her, sitting on her lap now.

"Th-this I-is my f-fault, its my f-fault you got... y- _you got_." Toriel glances to the cuts on her robe and chuckles lightly, before wrapping her arms around them in a soft embrace.

"What makes you think that, my child? Don't blame yourself for what happened, you didn't have any control over it. So please, don't be sad." Toriel smiles down at them, gently stroking their hair back to see their teary and red face.

"B-but I-I.." Toriel Shushes them, rubbing their back in small circles slowly as they hiccup a few times between sobs.

After they calm down some, she pulls away, and smiles brightly down at them.

"Now, I don't think I properly introduced myself before that flower... Well anyways, my name is Toriel, I am the caretaker here at the ruins. I pass by where I found you every day to see if anyone has fallen down, and I'm glad I did. If I didn't show up, then.." Toriel glances around the room, almost like she expected something, or someone, to show up, before returning her soft gaze towards them.

( _Switch to Home)_

"Ah! That reminds me! Those bandages must be quite uncomfortable, are they not? Here." Toriel wraps her arms around them, and a green aura envelop's them both, removing their wounds. ' _ **Woah..**_ '

"I apologize for not doing that earlier, my child. I was just... a tad tired. I hope it wasn't too bad?" She asks, her eyes showing concern, and they shake their head with a small smile on their lips, causing her to smile back with a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Now, I'm.. sorry, I didn't have time to prepare.. um.. That reminds me, I meant to ask you something. Which would you prefer? Butterscotch, Or cinnamon? It.. was going to be a surprise, but.." Toriel lets out a sigh, smiling sadly at them.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I guess." They look up at her, their sky blue eyes peering into her red garnet ones, which seems to answer an unspoken question to them.

"I... I like both equally." They respond, making Toriel smile fondly at them.

"Alright, my child. I'll go prepare the pie, and you can continue to rest he..." Toriel's smile disappears as she glances around the room, spotting a few cracks large enough for a tiny flower in the floorboards and walls, leading to unknown darkness.

"... On second thought, how about you come with me, my child? I can even teach you how to bake, does that sound fun to you?" Toriel asks, and they glance around the room as well, spotting the crevices as well, before nodding slowly.

"Okay." They say in a quiet whisper, before getting up off her lap so she can help them remove the bandages.

( _Stop the music_ )

Afterwards, they begin walking with her out of the room, and closing the door behind them.

They walk down the corridor, through the living room, and into the kitchen while Toriel keeps a sharp eye out for anything suspicious.

"Alright... Are you ready, my child?" Frisk nods while beaming, determined to learn how to bake a pie with Toriel.

* * *

 _ ****BAKING... START!****_.  
( _Dating Start!_ )

* * *

"Alright, then! I'll need you to get some Milk, a Can of Heavy Cream, Eggs, and some Butter. I'll get the other ingredients." Toriel said, opening up a few cabinets to get the other ingredients.

Frisk opens the fridge door, and they see an assortment of items inside, ranging from Snails to vegetoid vegetables.

Frisk opens the bottom drawer, where they find a gray carton with large bumps all across the top side.  
 ***You found the Eggs.**

They look over a pitcher of Spider Cider on the top shelf to see a jug of milk. **  
*You found the Milk.**

They then look on the fridge door's shelves, where they find a white can nestled between two jars of Snails on the bottom shelf.  
 ***You found the Heavy Cream.**

Lastly, they search for the butter, where they find it in a drawer on the top shelf of the door.  
 ***You found the Butter.**

Frisk takes the items back to Toriel, and sets them next to the other ingredients on the counter, while Toriel smiles fondly at them.

"You are very good! Now first, we should make the crust! I have some dough already made, so all we have to do is flatten it out into a nice thin layer, about as thick as a ruler. Are you ready, my child?" Toriel asks, and they nod vigorously, and Toriel hands them a rolling pin.

"Alright, just do what I do, and you'll be fine!" Toriel says, rolling out another layer of dough with expertise pacing.

 ***Press Up and Down to roll the dough, and remember to keep a rhythm!**

Frisk matches her pace perfectly, causing Toriel to beam at them.

"Very good, my child! That is just the right thickness." Toriel takes the dough, and presses it into a pie pan evenly.

"Now, onto the mixing! here, I'll put in the other ingredients, as they'll need to be measured. But, I'll need nine eggs cracked, think you can handle it?." Toriel says, Putting half a cup of brown sugar in the bowl while Frisk nods, before taking out the required amount of eggs.

 ***How will you crack the eggs?**

 **Smash them | Gently crack them***

 ***You gently crack the eggs, creating just a large enough hole to get the contents out. Toriel is pleased.**

"Excellent! Or should I say, _Egg_ -cellent? Hahaha." Toriel lets out a soft chortle, while Frisk just smiles widely at the pun.

"Now I'll just take the yolks.. Okay, now to begin mixing these together, but I'll need the others poured in as I whisk. Are you ready, my child?"

"Yes!" Frisk says with enthusiasm, which makes Toriel laughs good naturedly.

"Haha, alright. Just toss in the corn starch and cinnamon I have measured, and I'll mix them in." Toriel says, as she begins stirring the bowl.

 ***Press [C] and [C] respectively to dump the Corn Starch and Cinnamon in the mix.**

Frisk

"Alright, now it's time to brown the butter. Here, turn up the heat, but not too much. I'll tell you when its high enough." Toriel says, gesturing to the stoves nob.

 ***Hold [RIGHT] to turn up the heat!**

Frisk turns the nob about 3 quarters, then stops once the flame looks large enough to them.

"Very good! You didn't even need my help! I'll make a baker out of you yet! Hehe." Toriel giggles, and Frisk beams at the praise, getting a warm feeling inside. ' ** _Is this what it feels like to have a... Mom?_** '

After a short moment, the Butter stops bubbling, and only a brown residue is left at the bottom.

"Alright, now onto the next step. Lets boil some Heavy Cream and Milk together." Toriel says, taking the butter off the stove, and placing another pot onto the stove before filling it with Milk and Heavy Cream.

"Now, I'll set it to 250 degrees, when you see it start to steam and slightly boil, take it off the heat. That just means its done." Toriel explains happily, and Frisk nods, staring Intensely at the mixture.

 ***The pot is getting really hot.  
**.  
 ***You see a few wisps of steam, or did you?  
**.  
 ***You see steam rising off it, with small bubbles forming on the** **edge.**

 ***You take the pot off the heat carefully. Its just right!**

"Have you cooked before, my child? You're doing very well! Now, lets boil the rest of the brown sugar and water together. We'll have to be careful not to let it exceed 240 degrees, and be at least 235 degrees. Tricky, right? Well, no need to worry! Just make sure to keep whisking it, and I'll make sure it doesn't go over the correct temperature." Toriel pours the rest of the water and brown sugar in the pot, before turning the heat on.

 ***Press [Z] repeatedly to whisk!**

Frisk whisks the mixture, steadily getting slower as the concoction gets thicker and thicker, until the candy thermometer reached the soft spot.

"Great work! None of it got burnt, so none was wasted! I'm very proud of you, my child." Toriel praises, while Frisk has their lips pursed, their face suddenly getting _really_ warm.

It was a new feeling to them, to have someone say they are 'proud' of you.

It made them happy.

"Now, it is time to mix them together! I'll take care of the whisking this time, while you can pour the ingredients in." They nod without hesitation, happy that they can be of help.

 ***Press [LEFT] and [RIGHT] to tilt the pot, but be careful not to drop it!**

"Now first, lets mix in the browned butter." Toriel says, as she begins stirring the large pot.

Frisk gently pours in the melted butter, making sure nothing splash, until the pot was empty.

"Good, now its time to mix in the heated milk and heavy cream, just make sure you pour _very_ slowly. We wouldn't want chunks in our pie, but rather chunks _of_ pie!" Toriel gave a soft chortle, while Frisk just shook their head while smiling.

 ***Press [LEFT[ and [RIGHT] to tilt the pot, just don't cross the line!**

Frisk very carefully pours a steady stream of the mix into the pot, while Toriel whisks it in with the others, until the hot ingredients are thoroughly mixed.

"Good, we are almost done! Now we just mix them together! But first, we have to temper them." Toriel says, grabbing the the bowl that was set aside.

"Temper.. What does that mean?" Frisk asks, a confused expression on their face.

Toriel just smiles back.

"Basically, we are trying to get the two mixes closer in temperature to each other, my child. And to do that, we'll need to pour some of the hot mixture into the cold, otherwise the eggs in the first mixture will scramble, and ruin the filling." Toriel explains in a sweet voice, pouring about half of the hot mixture into the other, and stirring it until its all one color and temperature.

"Alright, that should do it. Now we mix them together completely." Toriel hands them the stirring spoon, while she carefully prepares to start pouring the cool mixture into the hot.

Frisk whisks and stirs the mixtures together, then continues to whisk as it begins to thicken up.

After a bit, Toriel turns off the heat, and Frisk lets go of the spoon, twisting their wrist around while rubbing it to ease the cramps.

Who knew baking was so much work?

"Good job! You didn't let a single chunk form, I'm impressed! Now to fill in the pie crust." Toriel pours the finished product into the molded pie crust, before taking the layer she rolled out and gently fitting it on top, cutting 3 lines in it to vent.

Toriel then takes the pie and sets it into the oven gently, closing it to trap the heat inside, before turning to Frisk with a wide smile.

* * *

 ****BAKING FINISHED!**  
** ( _Stop the music_ )

* * *

( _Reunited_ )

"Now we'll have to let it bake for about 30 minutes.. How about we read a book while we wait?" They nod, taking her hand and walking out into the living room, before looking over the book shelf for anything interesting.

They settle for a book about the many different types of monsters, as they had to admit, have always been curious about.

"Ah, I see! Of course, you must be curious about the many diverse monsters that live down here, I'm sure. I'll be glad to teach you about them, my child!" She says happily, before sitting down in the armchair and patting her lap for them, which they happily oblige.

"Now lets see here..." She opens the book to the first page, and its about Boss Monsters.

She puts on her reading glasses, and then reads the first paragraph.

"Boss Monsters. A specific type of monster that their souls, unlike other monsters, can last outside of their body if they were to perish, if only for a few seconds. They are the only type of monster known to do so, and as such are usually treated with respect from the other monsters." She is about to start reading the next paragraph about Boss Monsters, but then Frisk Interrupts her.

"Are you a boss monster?" They ask with child like curiosity, and she smiles down at them.

"Why yes, my child, I am a boss monster. One of very few in fact. Why do you ask?" She asks sweetly, making them gulp.

-A sudden flash of her soul cracking in front of them, as they try to scream out her name.

But nothing happens...-

"N-No reason, Mom." They instantly wince, looking up at her shocked expression. ' _ **Oh no, what did I do? She's gonna, I'll be...**_ '

"M-My child. Did you just call me.. 'Mom'?" Toriel asks, bewildered.

"I-I m-mean, um.." They stutter, wringing the hem of their shirt tightly, looking away like the did something shameful. ' _ **Why did I say that? She's going to hate me... I'm such an idiot. I-**_ '

"... Would that make you happy? To call me... 'Mother'?" They freeze, peering up at her with their sky blue eyes, a small bit of hope residing inside.

They nod slowly, and she smiles brightly at them, a nostalgic look in her eyes.

"Well then, call me whatever you like, my child." They gasp, staring widely at her for a few seconds in silence while their jaw hangs slack.

Then a small quivering smile graces their lips, and their eyes start to well up with tears as they wrap their arms around her tightly, with that unfamiliar warm feeling starting to fill them up when she returns the hug.

"O-Okay, Mom!" They sniffle, snuggling closer to her and watching her hand as she traces her finger over every word she reads, so that they can read along with her.

After a while, they feel the approaching urge to sleep, however much they don't want to. ' _ **Not yet, just a little longer.. Please..**_ '

They fall asleep on her lap shortly after...

* * *

 **Yeah, finally got the chapter finished, and wowie its a long one! I mean, breaking 7,000 words? This is twice as long as half the other chapters! So in its own way, its like I updated another chapter! At least, a chapter's worth of content, just not story progression..**

 **Hmm..**

 **Also, all the songs used here were from the original ost, no remixes here. Figured I used too much of them before.. But, maybe I'll add some in the next chapter, depending on what you guys want.**

 **Till then!**


	8. Chap 8: Visit

**It lives.**

 **Just so you know, I'm never giving up on any of my stories until I see them through till the end. However long it may be until that end comes.**

 **You can blame at least 8 months of this delay from having my computer to quit working in that time period, the rest is procrastination and lack of motivation.**

 **Also, this is the longest chapter I've made so far. Breaking 8,100 words before adding the Author notes. Yeesh.**

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speech"

-Memories-

' ** _Chara/Frisk Inner Speech_** '

*Notes*

* * *

Chapter 8: Visit

* * *

-They're in a dark void, with nothing as far as they can see in all directions.

Nothing, except for the RESET and QUIT options hovering in front of them, as well as a patch of grass they're on.

That's weird, they never had a _dream_ with these before.

Than again, it hasn't been that long since they gained the strange power.

They decided to wait, and not do anything, because who knew if it would effect the real world or not, right?

They sat cross legged in the center of the patch of grass, which again they didn't have an answer as to _why_ it's there.

So, out of curiosity and boredom more than anything, they decide to examine the odd grass blades.

it looked strange, and oddly colorful despite the surrounding darkness.

Like that freaky way-too-green grass they put on golf courses, or in the front yard of upper-class estates.

They decided to reach down and pick a blade of grass, just to inspect it a little closer.

Until it didn't break.

It was bendy, soft just like normal grass.

Yet at the same time, seemingly indestructible no matter how hard they tugged on it.

Before they could continue conducting experiments on the bizarre blade of grass, their attention was drawn back to the options in front of them, when the QUIT option suddenly had a flashing yellow outline surrounding it's edges. ' _That's.. what?_ '

They stand up slowly, and walk over to the option, cautiously looking it over.

When suddenly the yellow outline switches to RESET, making their heart skip.

" _NO!_ " They shriek, running over to the option to try and get rid of the yellow outline somehow, which reminded them of 'selecting' in a game.

The outline shifted between the two options again, then again, and once more, settling on QUIT. ' _What's going on?!_ '

A few beads of sweat started forming on their forehead as they breathed heavily, their arms flailing in front of the option seemingly having no effect to the dastardly yellow outline.

They were about to have a panic attack, thinking of what Flowey would do to them next time if they reset.

Suddenly, they hear something, something that reminded them of static on a T.V.

Then it started sounding like a muffled voice?

" **.. know, right? ... ght be ... er egg, or ... ait, my ... at's weird? ... ll you back.** " The voice and static disappear, and they are left with even more questions than before, and no answers.

What was that voice?

What were they talking about?

Something about an egg?

They look around for the source, but as it seemed to have come from every direction, they're stumped in this endeavor.

As they were looking around, a third option abruptly appeared next to the others, startling them when they turn to see it.

 **[CONTINUE?]**

They gulp as they watch the yellow outline float over to this new panel with anxious anticipation, before it sinks into the darkness, then shines brightly...-

* * *

 ** _KHhh_**

They gasp, sitting up in their bed when a harsh coughing fit overtakes them.

It feels like something is lodged in their throat, but they can still breathe between coughs.

They pull the blanket off of themselves with a trembling hand, before leaning off the side of the bed to clear their throat.

 ** _Thmp_**

They fall to the floor, still coughing and practically choking on themselves.

They taste puke, was it acid reflux or something?

In an attempt to stand up, they notice that the area around them is faintly glowing red.

That isn't good, are they suffocating?

Looking down as they start to stand up, that doesn't seem to be the case, with the actual answer making them blanch.

Their soul is outside of their body, floating in front of them like they were in a battle.

This didn't help their coughing.

Through blurry eyes they quickly scan the room for a certain yellow flower, hoping that he isn't there.

Nothing.

upon learning that they aren't going to be attacked, they focus back on getting this coughing fit to go away.

After about a minute, a few deep breathes and lots of rubbing on their throat, it finally subsides leaving only an itchy feeling and a cough every now and then.

They've sat themselves back up on the bed, legs dangling off the side as they try to control their breathing.

They called their soul back into their body, still not knowing why it was out in the first place.

Was it that strange dream?

Pondering this thought, they take another glance around the room.

It's really dark.

A slow chill crawls its way up their spine the more they look around the almost pitch darkness.

Every corner of the room a dark abyss leading into infinite peril.

Every crack a split in reality, threatening to engulf everything they've ever known.

The space underneath the beds and dresser where hidden creatures lurk, idly awaiting those foolish enough to step near their maw.

A toy who's figure is so obscure, it makes you wonder if it's a toy at all, or if it's something plotting your very demise.

The sound of their rapidly increasing heartbeat, deafeningly loud in the utter silence of this underground home.

They climb off the bed, practically running to the lamp to turn it on.

Frisk never liked the dark before, and after everything they've been through, they now have more reason not to.

Turning on the lamp instantly rid the fear that was welling within them, the corners lit, the cracks and spaces underneath empty.

The toy now obviously a horse with pointy ears, and not something else with pointy protrusions sticking out of it's head.

Not that there's anything wrong with horns or anything..

Feeling a lot more at ease, they notice something on the floor, along with a vaguely familiar scent.

A piece of butterscotch cinnamon pie.

They walk over to it, leaning down to pick it up.

It's still warm.

They're really curious to how it tastes, but they also want to save it for emergencies.

You never know if something bad will happen, or if something changes unexpectedly from the previous timeline.

Speaking of which, Toriel seems really different from last time.

Not so much with her personality, but rather that she's suddenly so...

Powerful.

The thought of facing her at the gate of the ruins is terrifying, but then again, why would they even try to leave?

After everything they've done, how they hurt everyone including her, how can they possibly abandon her?

She deserves to be happy, and if that means staying here with her, then they're fine with that.

Besides, staying isn't some sacrifice they're making or anything.

A matter of fact, yesterday was the most fun they've had as far as they can remember, so why would they give that up?

So staying makes both of them happy, for them to have a mother, and for her to have a child.

They're content here...

So, why do they feel like something terrible will happen if they stay?

That not only would Toriel be put in danger, but everyone else as well?

Is it because of Flowey?

Or maybe that strange voice they heard in their dream?

No that's ridiculous, it was only a dream, nothing more.

Yet they can't shake the feeling that they're being watched, despite being alone in the room.

Frisk shakes the thought out of their head, they need to stop over thinking everything.

Taking the plate with the piece of pie, they head for the door.

Maybe they can find some sort of wrap to better store it in their pocket, for emergencies.

Then again, they could probably just ask for another piece later, and enjoy this one while it's fresh.

They reach for the door knob, and stop.

They don't move.

Or rather, they _can't_ move.

Confused at first, Frisk tries to pull back their hand.

But nothing happens, it's completely still just inches away from the door knob.

They try to move their legs, to step back or walk or anything.

But nothing happens, they stay firmly planted to the floor.

They try to speak, or scream.

Nothing happens, their mouth doesn't open nor does air escape their lungs.

They try to blink, or shift their eyes.

Nothing happens, their eyes stay locked on the door knob.

They try to breath.

Nothing, they aren't breathing.

They're completely frozen, fear welling within them. ' _What's happening? Why can't I move, what is this?! Oh god, please no, please I need to breath! I need-_ '

Then, they hear something.

Something they really, _really_ wish they hadn't.

They hear static, and then a familiar, strange voice.

Their blood runs cold.

" **.. ecked the, uh, settin ... rything seemed fi ... or anyth ... aha! yeah, that's pr ... eird though, like what- wai ... ot kidding, it's on agai ... ere, I'll just turn it off completely for now, it's not like I'm going t-** " The voice along with the static disappears abruptly, leaving a ringing in their ears.

They're still frozen, deathly still despite the fact that they have regained control of their body.

They stumble backwards, dropping the plate and falling to the floor, the feeling in their legs giving out when the shock took over.

 ** _Cnk Thmp_**

Surprisingly the plate didn't shatter, probably because it fell on the carpet.

However, the pie almost fell completely off the plate, the golden brown ooze staining the reddish pink rug with a noticeable splatter.

They can't stop shaking, their breathing coming in quick, shallow breathes.

Frisk feels like they're going to have a panic attack at this rate.

 _Again_.

Definitely one of the most terrifying things they've experienced so far, probably only topped by Sans or Flowey.

Frisk stands up, their hands tightly grasping their knees, trying to control their breathing.

It worked for the most part, but the strong feeling of dread still hung in the air like cigar smoke, threatening to suffocate them with it's stretching tendrils.

They gingerly pick up the plate while trying to save as much of the pie as possible, before running over to their bed to hide under the covers.

... _**Mnh**_

Frisk takes a bite of the pie and is honestly surprised by it's taste.

Not only has it surpassed their expectations, but the balance between butterscotch and cinnamon was different than how they expected it to be.

It's incredible.

The mouth watering gooeyness that fills the pie is also helping their anxiety and panic a bit.

Whatever plans they had with saving it are now thrown out the window, their taste buds demanding sacrifice of the golden brown dessert.

They relish the powerful taste, letting it fill their senses, hoping it can distract them even a little bit.

And it did help out quite a lot, and while not removing their constant paranoia, it definitely helped put them more at ease.

Probably because it's magic, and it has some sort of calming or healing factor to it.

Adding the fact that it also has an otherworldly taste in comparison to everything else they've _ever_ eaten, it also calmed them on a more basic level.

Once the plate is empty, they carefully pull the covers off of them, a few crumbs and splotches around their mouth and cheeks despite their efforts to stay clean.

Probably would have helped if they didn't eat with their hands.

They're still quite shaken from the experience, but they'll manage.

However, a thought did occur while they were enjoying the pie.

About how they froze, and couldn't breath.

What if they die?

What if something happens, and they die.

They die, returning back to when they fell down.

To where Flowey is.

Where Flowey will be a lot smarter on how to handle them, making their escape or chance of being saved nearly impossible.

Where they'll suffer by the han- tendrils of a mad flower for eternity.

Definitely not something that would be in their bucket list.

They head back over to the door, much more cautiously this time.

They faintly remember a SAVE point in front of Toriel's house, but they can't remember exactly where.

That's where they need to save, but..

It's outside, and Flowey probably knows of it.

They gulp, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

They slowly make their way down the hall to the front of the house, their heart pumping rapidly in their chest.

They reach for the handle to the front door with extreme trepidation, already having doubts and second thoughts on this whole idea. ' _Okay, any sign of movement, bolt for the door. And if he grabs you, jus-_ '

"Oh, I see you're al-" They practically leap out of their skin, a short blood curdling shriek escaping their lips as they slip, falling on their rump.

"Oh! Oh dear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, are you alright?" It's Toriel.

Just Toriel, calm down.

"Hhh.. _Hwah_.. I-I'm okay, just- ah.. that just startled me a bit... _sorry about screaming._ " Frisk says as they stand up with Toriel's help, muttering that last bit in an almost inaudibly small voice.

"Only a _bit_?" Toriel comments with a wry smile, giving a short chortle in response to their embarrassed expression.

"I'm only teasing, haha! Well, I'm glad you're alright. But I have to ask.." Toriel's smile disappears, her expression more stoic than usual.

A few beads of sweat form on the back of their neck.

Her face twitches.

"D-did you like the p-pie?" Toriel's face contorts to one of suppressed laughter as she takes in the view of their confused expression, with pie all over their face.

Finally getting what she meant, they quickly wipe their face with the back of their hand, their face flushed in wonderful red and pink shades.

"Here, I'll get something to clean that up, haha!" Toriel states, her laughter echoing throughout the house as she walks to the kitchen to get a wet rag.

As she is, they quietly wait until she's out of view before silently opening the door to peek outside.

Nothing that they can see, but there are hiding spots they're sure.

Poking their head out, they look to their right.

The SAVE point is right there, almost in arms reach.

They gulp, now or never.

Opening the door, they make a leap towards the SAVE point, their other hand holding onto the door frame for a quick retreat.

They touch it.

[ _ **Ŗ̵̦̺̤͛̅̌̂È̴̫͙̑͂̋S̴̢͈̼̎T̷͕̗͙͝Ȱ̷̭̉R̶̳̦̙̓͑͗̆/̴̠͇͊̓͜/̸̱͗̈̎R̸̗̘͖͌̚Ẻ̷̥̣̮̝͇̐͗̈́Ṡ̶̻͖͎͎͎̈Ţ̶͔̣͉͚͛̚O̷̯̯̬̤͛̍̍̎̐Ṛ̸̤̀͂̽̉E̶̓̅̅͗͜D̵̛̪̩͉̻͂͂̅̄ ̴̥̮͇̐̓̀/̷̬̫̂̋͜/̸̡͎̈́̎̇̎͜H̴̻͓͇͐̅͗̍P̷̢͍̫̭̀̈̉͘͜ ̴̡̟̺̅͐̈́̽/̸͖̏͘/̵̩̲͆́ͅS̸͖͈̖̓͌͗͝A̷̤̻̼̩̩͆̇̎V̴̢̩̏̂͠Ȩ̴͕̠̍̆͗?̸̡̤̺̀̌͝ ̴̪̮̫̫̓͐̽̃̓͜W̷͖̐̈͒̚Ȍ̷̙̫̳̀Ū̸̹̪̣̰̓L̵̻̝͉͕̑̇ͅD̷͇͎͈̓̽̓̾ ̶̰̰̩̍͊̂̽ͅY̵̼̩̦̗̫͊́̓͝Ơ̶̡̘͓̩̏͗͊U̵̢̼̖͒̓ ̷̥̾L̵̰͓̓̋I̴̺̝̫̐̒K̶̨̢̮̼̖̽̈̅̃E̴̲͑͆́̏͜ ̷͔͈͋͂̆̋̊T̵̡̮̲͕̂͛O̶̧̭̭͆ ̸̢͙̣̤͐/̵̖͛̒͝/̵̾͘͜H̵̟̱͙̊P̵̨̭̝͗͊ ̴͇̠́͘R̵̫̩̯̼͐E̴͓̟͍͍̔̌̔́Ș̵̡̪͔̌̔̾̎̌T̴̻͓̫͖́̂͊͜Ǒ̵̱̲̳͚̺̌Ř̵̭̼̻̚̚Ë̸̢͇̙͚́̆͝D̵̖̣̕͝ͅ ̸̢͊̌/̵̲͚̎/̵̧̳͎̠͂̀́̿͆S̶̲̟̥͙͒̉Ḁ̵̛͕͖̫͇̇̀̕V̶̨̏̑̒͗͊E̶̡͎̮̯͉͋̑̊͝?̵̨̿͒́̍̚ ̴̢̌̓̑/̵͕̰̃̓̄/̵̡͔͚͒̓Ṣ̵̭̠̳̍͝͝Ú̸̮̩̲̍͐͘Ć̴̩̪͈̾C̷̟̍̿̾E̶̢̝̺͑̑̄̕S̷͈̩̖͙̿̆̀S̸̜͒͌̀͜F̵̩̠̓̋͆́̍U̸̺͓̯͗͆L̴̦̼̝̯͋̌!̸̜͙̙͉̔**_ ]

Frisk pulls themself back inside, shutting the door behind them.

"... _Hrrk_!" Frisk heaves, lurching as they cover their mouth with their hands, trying not to vomit.

They feel bile in the back of their throat, their head swimming with the feeling of nausea. ' _Why. Why? Why did that...?_ '

They can feel their legs shaking, their heart racing, and a strong coldness in their chest.

Tightening, crushing, and worrying.

So many things have been happening recently, things they can't explain or simply cannot tell anyone about.

And that's probably the worst part they feel, that they can't share it with anyone, because nobody would understand or believe them.

And even if they did, they would hate them.

But they _really_ need to talk to someone about this, it isn't healthy to bottle it up.

The building stress, always worrying someone will find out, the more frequently bizarre things are happening that are completely out of their power, or understanding..

Was this how Sans felt all this time?

A knot forms in their gut at the thought of what Sans has been through, even before them when Flowey was in control.

They feel terrible, knowing that they had a hand, however small, in part of his misery.

Maybe they can talk to Sans about all of this, but would it even be right to put more weight on his shoulders?

Aside from Flowey, he is the only one they know of that knows about the Resets, so it's not like they have much choice in whom they can talk to.

They steady themselves, there's something they need to clarify first before they fall deeper into their own lamentations.

They close their eyes, thinking of returning to a time that has past, but not all the way back..

[ **ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO LOAD YOUR SAVE?** ]

[ **YES** ] [ **NO** ]

They breath out a sigh of relief when the panel appeared in front of them, choosing 'no' once it did.

Frisk had no idea if it worked or not, something like that has never happened before and it was worrying.

Not like they have enough stuff to worry about as it is.

Frisk rubs the side of their head in a massaging motion, already feeling the headache coming on.

They'll be okay, everything is fine now, right?

No need to worry if they die somehow, and they aren't planning on leaving Toriel's side either.

They can be happy here, actually happy..

So why do they-

"Okay, I'm back. Here, let me wipe that off." Toriel says, walking back from the kitchen with a damp rag in her hand.

She lowers herself in front of them, holding their head with one hand as she wipes their cheeks and mouth with the rag in her other hand.

Frisk tries their best to hide the fact of what has just occurred moments ago, trying to look 'normal' for whatever it's worth in this crazy world.

But Toriel is very perceptive they soon learn, her motherly nature and experience far surpassing their natural talent to put up a front.

Especially in circumstances like this when they are on edge, and not exactly the most sneaky in what they were doing.

She finishes cleaning their face, now wiping off their hands with the clean side of the rag, her eyes downcast, focusing on her work as she speaks.

".. So, mind telling me what's bothering you?" Toriel asks without a glance, her expression unreadable but calm.

They feel a lump in their throat, oh of all the things they wish they could say.

But they don't, because they can't...

Right?

"I... I'm fine, Mom. I think I just ate the pie too quickly, hahahah... hah.." Frisk states, hoping the 'mom' would make it easier to persuade her.

Not that they wouldn't call her mom in the first place.

But through not even a twitch of a reaction, added with the utter silence, their laughter dies in their throat.

Toriel looks up into their eyes, finally having cleaned their hands.

She looks contemplative, almost hesitating even, like she's wanting to choose her next words carefully.

Which they don't even have a clue as to _why_ she would be hesitant in the first place, especially when it sounds like something they would be doing right about now.

And either from the lingering nausea they have from whatever happened, or the look she's giving them, the pit in their stomach returns with a vengeance.

"You... don't have to tell me if you truly do not want to, but.. I saw what happened, at least some of it. I heard you open and shut this door-" Toriel gestures to the front door, but they only continue to stare at her with ever widening eyes as she continues to speak.

"-and when I looked to see who it was, I saw you. And I saw that you were... troubled, incredibly so. But when I approached to ask about it, your expression suddenly changed like nothing was wrong. So I assumed whatever the problem was, you didn't want me to know about it and that's fine." Toriel says, her hands having made their way to Frisk's shoulders as she spoke, not so much holding them in place, but more as a reassuring gesture.

"I know we've haven't known each other for long, and I won't pressure you into telling me anything you don't want me to know, but that look you had.. and the way you held yourself just now.." Toriel blinks a few times, and they watch as her eyes begin glistening in held back tears.

It causes their chest to burn and tighten, her worry for them slowly crushing their resolve.

"A-at least tell me, my child... is there anything I can do to help ease this tremendous burden you're carrying?" She asks with pleading eyes, causing their facade to finally break.

 _ **K kh-KHuahh-!**_

They nearly choke on a sob they were trying to suppress, causing it to sound a lot more hoarse than it should have, having practically ripped out of their throat.

The sudden wail even startles Toriel, who instinctively wraps her arms around them in a warm embrace.

She holds them close and tightly, however they do not return the hug.

Instead, their arms are tightly wrapped around themselves, almost defensively.

Like they don't want something to get in, or for something to get out.

And in all her life, caring for monsters and humans alike, she's never heard anyone cry with so much anguish before.

The intensity of it, how they continue to try to suppress it to no avail, and the powerful emotions emitting off of them.

Grief, fear, and perhaps the most powerful of all, loneliness.

Specifically the loneliness one feels when forsaken or unwanted, unlike her own loneliness caused by her own actions.

They were forced into it, and they were forced to deal with it.

Having been attuned to listen to one's soul through years of practice, and having them finally open up like this..

They've cried before, they've apologized for seemingly no reason, but they still hid their feelings from her.

Even then they still had control, they were able to hide this pain from her with the power of their soul.

But to break open like this, from a question that seemed to not warrant such a reaction...

Just how much has this child been through to react in such a way?

And what exactly was the catalyst from what she said?

The simple gesture of wanting to help them?

Can such a simple concept really be so foreign to them as to drive these emotions to the surface, as if nobody ever.. has..

Toriel shakily inhales, she can feel her own tears wetting her face as the mere presence of their pain overwhelms her.

She closes her eyes, and stops peering into their soul.

It's too much.

How they've found the will to live with such a heavy weight baffles her, because she knows that even she would have fallen if she suffered the same pain.

She tries to comfort them, rubbing their back in slow, small circles while whispering gentle soothing words to them, hoping it helps even a little bit.

" _Shh_ , it's okay... it's okay, I'm here. everything will be alright, so please... don't cry. _Shhh_... _Shhh_... It's going to be okay, don't be sad. Everything will be alright, you're safe.. You don't have to be afraid anymore, okay? I'm here.. I'm here..." Toriel continues, and little by little their wails come softer, quieter, slower with longer periods of time before they let out another sob.

Eventually they stop crying altogether, with only sniffles every now and then.

Until even that stops.

Toriel sighs.

It's been awhile since she comforted a crying child, the experience bringing back a bittersweet memory of her own children from a time long since passed.

She shakes her head, pushing the memory back for now.

Right now she's needed, she can save the reminiscing for later.

"... Feeling better, my child?" Toriel asks softly, slowly and gently pulling away to look at them.

They still had their arms wrapped around themselves, though a lot less defensively now and more slack.

She lowers her head to look them in the eyes, their bangs covering all but the end of their nose and mouth.

"Are you okay?" She asks, smiling reassuringly at them.

They raise their head ever so slightly, and her smile falters.

They're staring at the floor with a somber yet scared expression, their breathing quicker than usual.

They look up into her eyes, mouth parted as if to speak.

... Nothing, they close their mouth, looking down at their feet..

Toriel hums sadly to herself, of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Like I said, you don't have to tell me if yo-"

"B-but I do!" They interrupt, and now she knows why they're breathing is so shallow.

They're nervous.

"I-I need... I need to tell you, t-to tell someone! it'll be bet- _Hahh_.. better i-if I do. Be-because I will be t-treated how I.. I deserve to b-be treated, so-s-so I.. I need.. I want to say that.. t-to tell you that..." They bite their bottom lip, their hands tightly wringing the hem of their shirt to the point of permanent damage to the fabric.

"Whatever it is, I won't treat you any differently if you tell me. I'll still and always will love you, my child. I promise." Toriel says, and they frown deeply in response.

Do they not believe her, or is it something else?

Frisk reaches up and grabs her left hand from their shoulder, gently pulling it in front of their chest.

They stare at it as if it's a lifeline, their eyes flicking up to hers and back to her hand a few times.

"I..." They pause, each passing second slower than the last.

"I k-ki.. ki.." Their hold on her hand tightens, sweat damping their face as their ears start ringing.

They look horrified, their hands trembling as they swallow dryly, their heart racing.

"I..." They look up at her, terrified eyes staring back into her concerned ones as they utter their next words.

"..I killed you.."

* * *

Two skeletal figures are standing in a room of gray and white, neither moving an inch...

"... Heh... Heh heh, wow I.. I didn't think I would see you here, huh?" Sans says, nervously rubbing the back of his skull, unable to look directly at the other.

The other figure's smile turns bittersweet.

"It͢'͘̕s͢ ͏bèę̴́n͢ ҉̧q͢͞uįt̵̢͝e͠ ͢a̛w̨̧h͘͏̧i͢ĺ̴̢e͠,̢͢ ̸̨h̵̕as͏̕͢n͏'͏̢t ͝i͝t͢ ͟͢͏S͟a̧̛͞n̨͟s̡?̡" Gaster's voice comes out as if overlapped by itself over and over, each one a different way of speaking, a different tone.

Sans is a bit surprised by this, but doesn't mention it.

"Yeah, it has... So, does this mean that you're...?" Sans looks up at him with a glint of hope in his eyes, causing Gaster to shake his head.

"N̸̢o,̀ ҉͞s̴̴̕o̵̷r̷̴̡r̡y̧͝.͜ ̧͘M̡͞y ̵̶̨t͝im̨͜͏e͏̶ ̢h҉̕e҉r̷͡ȩ̨ ̵ì̀s͏n̸͟'҉̵͠t̶͟ l̵͢o̸͞n̴̕g,͏ ̶̢so͟͠ ͢I ̧̧̕cà͜n̛n̛ǫ̕t́͘ s͟͠ta̕ỳ.̵̢̕ ̴I̷̢͢'́m҉ ͘t́́r̴̨u̡͠l̀͏ý̕͝ ş̴or͏r̷y͟,̵̧ ͠Sa҉n͜͞s̴͞.̧͞͝" Gaster explains, an apologetic look on his face.

Sans sighs, closing his eyes.

Of course, why did he even get his hopes up.

"I͠ w͡oùĺd̵ l͢ike ҉n̴o̧t̕h͜i͜n͟ǵ ̴mor͞e th́an t͘o ̵j͡u̸s͜t ̡t͠a̷l̨k͞,̕ to tell y͝ou͞ t̵h҉é th̨in̛g͜s ͘I̧ w̸i̷s̷h͏ to s҉ay͜,͝ ͡bùt̛ ͝t͡i͢ḿȩ ͢is͢ o͠f͢ t͜he͠ essen͝c͏e͜, a̴n̢d̢ ̶I͘ m҉us̛t̷ ̶warn̷ ҉yơu̢ ͠a̧b̀out a̶ new da̕n͘ge҉r̡." Gaster says, his expression turning stern despite his ever present smile.

Sans feels his bones rattle.

".. W-what danger?" Sans almost didn't want to ask, but if that's the reason Gaster appeared here, then it must be important.

Gaster raises his hand, the hole in the middle glowing a bright light green.

He levels his hand horizontally, palm upward, where a large orb appears just inches above his hand.

This orb turns out to be a 3rd dimensional screen of sorts, where there is a single red heart in the middle.

Sans stares at it for a second, seemingly not getting what he means.

"The human's soul? What about it?" Sans inquires, readjusting his stance to be slightly more upright.

 _Slightly_.

Gaster shifts his eyes from the orb to Sans at a side glance.

"U͘se̷ your ̨op͝t͏ic҉al ȩnha͡nc̢ȩm̷e̸n̴t ͢m͢agìc͟ ̡to͢ see ̢it, S͜a̴ņs͘.̡ B̧u͟t ͡I warn ҉y̨o͞u,̀ ͏ȩv̷eǹ I ͜d̛o̴ not ̛háv̡e̸ all͡ ̕the҉ a̢n̢św͠e͞rs̢ for th̢is͘, ̸o͜r a̸ny̶ ̷ín f͢a̷c͏t͜.̛" Gaster warns, receiving a confused nod from Sans.

Sans closes his eyes, opening his right where once again a yellow glow shines, giving him enhanced vision.

Sans eye sockets widen.

In the sphere he can see their soul, directly behind this soul is a shadow version of it, clinging to it, indicating Chara's return.

But that's not what scared him, it was what was looming over the souls, attached to them much like the mock-soul, but clearly is it's own thing.

A figure, obscure and featureless with long nigh invisible threads wrapping around both souls, like a puppeteer and his dolls.

It's arms stretch to either side of the vision, disappearing into nothingness as two empty eyes peer seemingly right back at him, always observing.

Sans features slowly relax, despite still being extremely unsettled.

"What.. exactly am I looking at?" Sans asks, pinching the spot where the bridge of his nose would be.

"...I̛ doń'̢t̛ k̢no̢w̴,́ ̴I̷'̸ve ҉n͡e̶ve͜r ̢sȩen it̛ ҉b͜ef̧o͜r͟e̡ ͘unt҉i͡l this҉ ́ti͡me͠li͘n͠e s͘t͘a͠rte͡d͡.͞ ͡Wh͏eth͡e͡r ͘th͠íś ͠bei̸n̕g̀ ͏is m͢a̢levơleńt̡ o͟r̀ ͏b̧en̴évole̢n̢t I ca͏n͟no̢t ̷sa̧y,͘ but wh́at I͜ ͞do҉ kno͘w is ͢t͜h̛at̷ ̧it͝ ͜has͢ ́a ̕bi̶g̨ ̕h͏an͘d̵ i͢n̢ thę h͟ąppeni͠ng̵s as ͢of̧ l͢at̨e͟." Gaster lowers his hand, the sphere screen disappearing as he does so.

"Okay, so this anomaly wasn't necessarily the human, but instead this thing controlling the human, in a sense... right?" Sans reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small silvery packet.

Gaster shrugs, he obviously has thought about the subject long enough that he knows he can't add anything useful.

"Hm, well that... _sigh_ , really sucks." He opens the packet, squeezing out the red contents into his mouth, which more or less just filters through his teeth.

"I͟'̧v͟e̕ ͏be̶en̴ watchi̶n҉g th͞is ͏b̶ei͠n̶g͘'s͝ ͏in̶te͘r͏ac̶ti҉ons ̕w̸ith t͠h͝e͏ wơr͡l̵d̴,̢ sţu̧dy̧in͝g͜ how ̢i̶t͢ ̷wo̸r̡k̀s̡ ͜tǫ ͟the ҉be҉st͝ ̨o̕f͝ ̴m̸y̨ ab̢i̢l̵i͏t̀y.̵ ̨A͟ǹd͠ ̢w͢hat ̢I͠ c͘óu͠ld̸ te҉l̶ĺ ̨f͘rom͜ ͜w̴h͠a͡t I sa̴w,̕ ̷t͟h̨e ąn̨om̛a͏l͡y͡ ̶m͢ig͟ht͝ not̀ ͠b̡e ̶t̵h̵e bèįn͝g ͘i͠t̀s͘e͡l̢f̸,́ ̨b͝ut̡ ra͟t̸he͠r͠ ͘so̶m̧ethi͟n̛g i̡t c͜o̢nt̨ro͡l̵s͏." Gaster suggests, causing Sans to look thoughtful for a moment.

"So... what you're saying is that, if it is something it controls and not it itself, then it is something that's disconnected from itself. Meaning it can be taken?" Sans questions, a familiar look on his face that Gaster hasn't seen in a long time.

A look of a scientist.

"Pe͝r̕h͞a̛ps, ̴b̢u͠t̢ no̧ţ ͜by͝ u̡s͠.̢ I͜'́vé a͝l͞re̵a̴dy̢ ́l̨o̶c̸at͜ed w͘he͢r͞ę ͟it i̴s,͜ ͏b͞u̡t̷ ͠i̷t͘ ̵is͟ bl̢o̷ck̸ed b͘y ̵a̛n͢ impossib͡le̷ ̷ḑe͡f̕ense. ͘T҉he ̸power̕ ̸re͘q́u̕ired t͟ò ҉b͢ypa̴ss i̛t̡ ͢i̶s͝ f͘ar̵ beyo̴n͟d͢ what̸ o͜u͟r͡ ̶wo͡rld ͜will ev̸e͡r ̡be̷ ̧c̛apa̴b͏l͘e͞ of.̸ A͘l͘l̨ ite̡rati͘oǹs, a͞ll̀ po̴ss̢ib̵ili͘t͏i͝es̡.́ N̨oth͏i̛ǹg͞ ev́e͞n co͢m͘es̶ ҉c͢l̵o̶se ̛t̛o w̧hat͡ is ̸n̷ee͟ded.͟ ̴An͝d̢ it͠ ̨mig͞h͢t not b͏e ̧th̕ȩ p͏ow͡e̛r̕, ̛b́uţ the̛ b̢ei͟n̸g̛ i̵t͘s͞eļf̶ ̕o͟n ͞th̵e̶ o̷the̢r s͜ide. Fo͏ŗ ͠ál̡l͟ ̸w̶e k̷now̡, ̕that ̕wal҉l ̷i̵s p͏r̶o̴t̢ec̡t͡i̢ng̴ u͝s͏ ͞f͘rom ͞it̢." Gaster informs.

Sans tilts his head slightly, staring at the ground in front of him with a serious expression. ' _Alw͝ay͞ş ̀th̵e c͠o̴n͢tr͢àri̧a͏n͠.͠_ '

".. Well, we can see it's interacting with us just fine now, it has a presence here. If this wall really is impossible to pass, then perhaps we're looking at it the wrong way. Maybe, instead of us going into this wall, we make it come out. Like pulling a rope through a hole too small to fit in. The rope clearly fits, so why not pull until the other end comes out?" Sans crushes the empty packet into a ball, putting it in his pocket to dispose of later.

Gaster looks to the side for a second, then back at him.

"It ͡cou̵ļd͢ be̸ ̵a ͝p̀a͞r͜t ͡of ̧ít͢, ̵o̷r i͠t͡ c͘oul͜d̶ s̛impĺy̕ ̵be̷ a̸ r̵e͜pre̶s̶ent҉atìon̸ ͏of w̵h҉at ̸it͜ ̵l͏o҉o͝k̷s͘ ͏like͠.̀ T̸h͘in̵k̶ o͝f i̛t͞ less̶ ̸li҉k̨e ͠a͟ ro͢pe, and̛ m̢o҉re ̀li͢kè a c̡u҉p of wa͡t͞er͘. Ju̴şt be̸c͢a͞use̡ ͞one̡ d͘rop ́spil͏ls ̵o͜v̧er̢ t͢h͡e top ̕in̡t̕o͜ ͝oųr͘ w̴or̕ld, ̡ḑo͟e̷sn't͘ m͜ean͢ the͜ ̧rest͝ ͠w͢il͡l͝-͡"

"Unless we can topple the cup, or at least shake it enough to cause more drops to fall. And if it's impossible to directly move the cup, we shake the foundation it's in, indirectly causing it to shake as well, thus spilling more water." Sans counters, leaving gaster to ponder for a few moments.

"T͝o̷o͘ ri͝sky̧ and̀ ҉dang͡e͝ro͜ús. Yo̶ų'r͞e ͜sug͠ge͞st͝įng̶ ̷w̸e sh̨ak҉e ̢the͜ very̧ b̵asis ͢o̶f̀ òur ̡rea͢liţy̴ ͞t́o̧ ́t̨he̶ cǫr̕e̕ ̨i̵n̸ an a͢ttem̴pt̵ ͝to̧ ͠til͟t the ̵gl҉as̨s͟, whi̶c̸h wǫn҉'̛t ̴wor҉k.͞ ͞L҉i͘k͝e I ͜s͠a̸i̛d͞, ̵a͝l͘l͡ t̶h̷e͡ ̕p̴ow͞e͜r͝ ̵of o̢ưr wor͞l͝d̸,͜ ín̛ ̕a͜ll͜ i̷te͝r̴at̛i̛o̵n͏s ͞w̧i͏l̨l n̵eve̶r h́ąve͜ t҉he̛ ͡p͟ow̵ér͟ ̶ţo ͏surp̧a͟s͝s̴ this wal̵l.͢ ͟Me҉anin̡g̢;̕ ͝o͏ur ͘very r͝èalìt͏y͜ ͜is ̶w͜e̸aker th̡a͟n͏ thi͏s͡ sin͜gl̷e ̶b̡arr̢i̵er." Gaster teaches, leaving Sans momentarily flabbergastered.

"... What if we try talking to it?" Sans offers, grasping at straws at this point.

Gaster slowly tilts his head a _bit_ further than what is normally acceptable.

"T̵he̢ Ẃa͝ll?͏?҉" Gaster asks, utter confusion evident in all variations of his voice.

Sans knits his bone-brows, confused for a second before it dawns onto him.

"Ah, no no. I mean the anomaly, or the being that controls the anomaly, or.. Y'know." Sans clarifies.

Gaster tilts his head back to it's normal position, slightly askew, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"... Ho̶w̶ wo͝u͟ld҉ ̶yo̴u̢ s͏u͝g͟gȩst we d̢o th̢at?͝ W̴e͞ h͢a͠ve no way of̕ ̶c̛ommuni͟ca̧t͠i̛ng̡ t͞o ̢ít͘ or sen̨dìn̨g a̴ ̕męssaǵe, a̧nd ̀n͜o wąy̴ ͝ǫf̛ ̡r҉ece̛iving̵ ͏c̶om̢mu͟n͡ic̵at̕ion̸s ̸o̕r ͢me͞ssa͘g̛es̨ ̢fr̛óm ͜i̶t͏, ͘i̵f it ̢w̶ere sơ ͝in͏cl̡íņed ̨t͜o se҉n̸d ͝s̨o̷m̀e ̴i͏n th͝e̶ ͘f͝i͡rs̛t̨ pl͡a҉ce.̵"

"I don't know, have you tried? If it's connected to the kid, then maybe just talking near them would also count as talking to the anomaly. It's been observing this entire time, right? Why not use that to speak with it?"

"H҉m̡m.̵." Gaster turns around, reaching his hands out towards nothing, until suddenly they disappear.

A few moments pass, and Gaster's hands return to his side, his right hand rubbing the crack in his skull.

"What was that?" Sans asks, a quizzical expression written all over his face.

Gaster turns back towards him, still rubbing the crack in his skull with a displeased expression.

"J̡uśt͏ ̸ch̨ec̴kin̨g̀ o̵n ͜t͠he ҉p͡r̀evi͟o҉us̸ ͟t͘i͘m͟el̛i̕ne,͟ ͘m̧a̢king̸ s̕u̕ŕe͏ ͢it ͠wàsn͠'t ̧t͟h͏er̨e ̡a͟s҉ w͠ell a͟n͜d ̡I̕ s͏i͏m̛pl̕y m̡iss̕ed i̵t.͝ Iţ ̷w͜a̧sn'͢t̷, o͡r ̕at́ ͜l͜e̴as͏t ͠ẁa͘şn't ͞v͢is͢i͟bl͜e͜.̢ ̶To̸ ҉b̡e ho̕n̴eşt,͘ I d͏on'́t͏ ̡k̨now ̧why͏ it̕'́s͘ visibl͟e n̷ow͜,͠ it͠ ́doesn̛'̀ţ ̧m͝ake͘ ąn̢y̢ s̀e͞nse͠.̕.͘" Gaster shakes his head, the headache slowly subsiding.

"Hm... Any theories as to why? obviously _something_ changed." Sans says, demonstrating said change by using magic from both of his eyesockets.

Gaster looks at him, then looks down at the ground like it suddenly had the answer written all over it's gray face.

"T͢h̨at͘'s͏ ̀r̸i͡ght..̶ W̴hén͏ ̛I̢ wa͢s ̸w̨a̛tch̡ing you fig͟ht͝ ̶th͏ęm̀, I ̸was͞ wor͏ŗied. ͟I̧f̷ ͏Cha̵r̡a sưcceȩd͝ed̨, t͡h҉ey҉ ͜w̶ou̢l̶ḑ ̀h̷ąve dès̶t̛ro͡yed t͠h͞é ̢t̷i̸me͢l̢ín͝e ̸in i͟t'̨s͞ ͢e̵n͞t̀ir̀e͢t̸y. Thuś ̶f́u̡l̢f͞i͞ll̡in͜g͏ ̴the͘ ̧GE͠NOCIDE ̸run." Sans winces slightly at the mention of the word.

"I͡ c̴o̵u҉ld͝n't ҉állo̕w̵ this ̴to͟ ̀happ͏en̴, s͜ơ I ̧s͜èa͝r̛c̴h͞ed̴.̢ ͠I̡ ͏śearch̢e̶d a̷nd se̶ar̡c̀h͝éd̡ ̧f̨o͠r ànyt̡h̕ing, ̷som͝e̕thi̶n͟g͢ ͞I ͠çǫu̸ld͢ ͠u̢s̶e͢ ǫr ̨d͘o ҉to͏ ̴h͝e͜lp̕ ̡ỳou. ͞T͢hen͝,͠ I̶ ͢f̛o͞u͏n͘d it͘.͢" Gaster locks his eyes on Sans.

"I ̨fo̶un̨d yo̸u, ͏e͟v̵ery̴thi̢n̶g ̨yo̸u ͝we͜r̛e ͢and͜ ̨e̸v̛er͘y̴t̛h͜i̷ng ̷ỳǫu͝ c̶óu̴l҉d ͡be͘, ̛in̨ o͡ne̶ ҉sp̷ot." Sans eye sockets widen.

"Wait, what? You _found_ me? What do you mean?" Sans asks, unable to comprehend what he meant.

Gaster takes a more studious stance, like a teacher to a student who just asked a question.

"Wh̨at I̵ mean is, I found̡ the͟ ̷ver̨y ͝es̛sȩncȩ of͟ ͟you͝r̢ b̶eing̡. The ͠'co͡d̴e'͞ ͟if͝ y̵o͘u wi̕l͡l͢, to ̨ýou̴r cha̕r̀acteŕ.͢ And ́whil̷e ̨I ̨w̨as̛ unab̕l̕e ̢t̵ơ ̛al͠te̶r͠ a͢n҉yth̡in͜g ͏person͠a͞ll͝y, as well as͏ ͏not͞ ͡have̶ th͘e k̷n̕owle̡d̨ge to d̵o s͟o ͘in the f͝ir͏st p͘la̴c̛e wi҉ţhou͠t͠ un͠desira̧ble r͟e̡sul҉ţs̨, ̕t͞here͡ ͘were pi̶eces I c͝ou͟ld put̸ tog͟et͞h͘e͟r̡. Deta̸tche͜d͞,͠ ̢but̀ ̶connec̢ted̷ by ͜a thre̢ad i̵t wou̶l͝d ́seem." Gaster explains, each word increasing Sans astonishment.

"Detached but.. so, wait. How did you connect them? Was it as simple as pulling the thread until they- I, me.. uh.. Touched?" Sans asks, wondering if the same could be done to anyone else.

"...N̨o. ̛Th̵e̢ pa̕rt͘ of ͘yo͡u t́hat ̵w̷a͞s̴ ͡p͏revious̨ly ̀d͢et̛a͞c͏h̕ed̡ ͢wa҉s l͡o̷cke͝d a̕way̵ ̢b̸y͠ ̢a͠n ̸i͘m̴p͟ass̀abl͜e ͟ba̶rrie͠r̕.̴ I̢t wou͜ld̸ o͢n̛ly giv͢ȩ e͏ntŗy ̵i͘f I k̡n̷e̕w̕ t͟h̀e pa̸s̵s̢w͜o͟r̨d, as a҉ ter̷mi͝nąl ͠w̡a͞s͟ i̛n front͞ of it,̴ s͜o͡ ̨t̴h͜at͢'̡s͏ ̴wh̵at͜ I ̶ass̛um̨ed͠ ͢it ́was͢ ̸a̵ny͟w͡a͞ys.̢ I҉ t͟r̀i̸eḑ ̕f̡ór̸ ̶s̷o lon͏g, b̨u͞t ͡s͝i͏nce ̸the ͏l̕e̢t́t̛eri̢n̴g wás̶ not̀ of̢ ̴an͝y̢thi͠ng̢ I'̨v͢e͢ ͟e͏v̵er҉ ́se͢en,̶ iţ sęe͟m҉e͏d҉ ҉i̵m͏ṕoss͜įbl̀e.̨.͝ Uńt̶il̀ I by chanc̀e͞ ́g̨úe̵s͟sed ͠i̡t,͘ a̴n͏d̢ ̕t̴h͝e҉ barr̶i̡e͘r ̀ǫp̧en͘e̷d͜." Gaster outstretches his arms in both directions, as if to demonstrate the barriers opening.

"What was the password? Er, your expert opinion of what it could be, anyways.. heh." Sans says, scratching the back of his spine.

"S͟or҉r̵y͘, but͝ ̶I d͘ón't҉ ͠know.̀ It҉ w̢as f̵ive chár͟a͡c̛te͏r̵s̵ in ̛length,͞ ́so ̴I'̛m͢ gu͘esşing͟ ͠a̢ word or n͘àm̢e of ͟so͢rts. ̶W̕hosé ̸na͏m̷e̷, I c̨a͞nn͢o̴t͟ s̀a̡y͡. ̢H̴owev̧e͜r̨,͢ ̛not ́a̷l͠l ̛was̢ gíbb͘ér҉i͢sh. ͘T͘h̶e͝ p̸i͞e͘c̕e͡ òf ̧you t͡ha̴t ͝w̸a͟s ́l͝oc͠ke͟d̵ a̛way had̴ ͜in̴it͘ia͞l̢s̸ o͠n ̢i͝t͘.͘ ̨Not̷h҉ing I̕ ̴recòg͢n͟iz̶ed҉,͝ t̢hou͢g̶h.͘" Gaster explains, glancing to the side in momentary thought.

"Five characters... what were the initials?" Sans inquires.

"H.̧M͠.͜"

"Well, that's not helpful.." Sans states, Gaster just shrugs.

"I̧t͠ wa̛s͜n̵'̀t͟ th҉e͏ on̢l͏y͢ ͢o̸ne͘. ̵S̸earch͡i̸nģ ̧m̢o̴rę,̨ a͜nḑ ̴kn̷o͢wing̶ ̴whe̷re͢ t҉o loo̴k ͝n͜o͟w,̢ I ̨f̕oun̷d othe̵rs̵. E̶v͘e̴r҉y͢one͟, ͞įn̛ ̛fa̧ct̕.͜ Bu͞t͜ o͟n͜l͟y e҉v̵e̵r̷y̨o̶ǹe ͠who͟ ͢li̧v̨es̀ dowń h̀e͢r̨e҉,̷ unde̕rg͟round͝. ͢T̷hey a҉ll̶ ha͘d t̛hi̴s p͠iece t͏o҉ ̸t͏hem,̸ de̷tac̛hed̨ ͏an̶d ͜bȩh҉i͠nd a ̴b͘a̶r̕r͢i̴e̢r. ̨L̴uckily̴,̕ the ̡pa̶s̕s̷wo͏r͝d ̵f͏or͘ y̴ou͏rs͏ w̸ork̷ed͠ f̵or̸ t҉h̨e̷i̛rs ̀a̢s well̨,͜ so ͏I͡ l͟e͞t̢ ̧t͠he̕m͘ ͠all҉ ̵out to con̕ņęc̴t́ ̢to t͢h̷e m̸a̕i̕n ͠sòu͟r҉ce.́ ͜I͜'̀ve͡ y̡et to ͠see ͡t̷h͟e̕ ̧r̛es̵u҉ltş of̨ ͘th̛em̛, ͝but͜ I've̸ ̢be̡e̕n b͞u̷s͟y͢ ̴t̡r̸yi̢ng͜ t͠o̷ estąbl͏ìs͡h̨ ́a conn͝e͘ct̕ion҉ ͟s͠o̴ w͟e ͘c̵an ̷m͡e̢et͏ ͜h͠ere͞, so̢ th̛at̢'s pr̸ơba̵b͏l͡y͡ w͘hy.̶" Gaster says.

A thought suddenly hit sans.

"Did.. did the human have one as well?" A deep feeling of dread arose inside him, but Gaster just waved it off with his hand.

"They d͟i̵d҉, but ̢I di͏dǹ'͟t͞ ͡op͠e̸n͘ ́i͢t. ̷S͟o ͏t̕h̨eý aŗe̷ ̸t̷h͞e͜ ͢s͏ąme͜, h̸ow͡e̕v̶e̷r ҉ev̵e͠ryon̴e̵ ̢èls̕e̷ ̸ís̴ not. O͡h͠, ̡aļśo ͞tha͟t̶ Fl̛ow͞er, ̕Fl̴ǫwey, ̧t͢hat͜'́s̴ ͜bȩen͘ ̴g͟ív͡i͜ng you ̀tròu̸b̢l͏e. ͟Í ͞le̶f͏t͜ ͜h҉i͢m the̡ ͡s̴am͜e ̀a͜s̕ w̛e͢ll, ͟b͝ut́.. I̸ th̷i̕n̷k he͠ wa̛s͏ ͞affect͘e̸d ́by i̧t҉ ́r͘e͡ga͝rdl͠e̕s̷s͠,͞ ͟t҉h͘o҉u͏g̀h n͢ot as much͢ ͜a̸s̡ ̢h̀e̢ ͞w͘o̸ul̛d h̷a͘v͞e͘ ̷b̕éęn ̀Į as̷s̛uḿe͡.͠" Gaster reassures.

"That's a relief. Honestly, I don't want to think about the human being any stronger than they already are, thank you." Sans says, shaking his head.

Gaster just chuckles.

"I̶nd͞eèd.͜.. ̶A͘h, it loơks ̀l̀ike̵ ḿy͠ ̸t̛įm͢ȩ here ͟i͏s ̛dr͞awi͘ng i̧t͘s e̵n̛d,͠ I'̵m̛ a̢f̛ŕa̢id͘.̢" Gaster says, looking at his flickering hand.

"O-oh... right.. um, is there anything I should know, or..?" Sans asks, looking somewhat dejected with the circumstance of the situation.

Gaster gaze wonders to the side of the room, thinking.

"B͟e ͠s͞a͡fè.͘ A͝s ̴it̴ ̡i̧s͞ ͟ri̧ģh́t ̛no͡ẃ,̸ I͢ ̴ca͏n̛nót ̢vi̶ew͏ ͜ơn t҉he̕ h́u̸man̴ a̷n̕d̸ t͠h̨ei҉r tr͠av̧e̵ls͠, s͠o t̵heir st͞ate̕ o͝f̴ b͘e̷i̴ng i͝s ąn e̷n̷i̷gm͘a to̢ ̵m͏e͘. ̷Í w͏a͠s͞ ͟òn͘ly͝ ̴abl͏e ̵tơ ͢catch a g̕límpşe ̧òf̧ ͏th̢eir m̨o̷s͜t ńot͡i̧ce̵a̵ble͡ ͏fęa̧tųr͢ę; th̛e̷i͝r ͜Soul,͏ ͘when I ̢last ́a͡tt̢e͝mp̷t͜e͞d tơ ̵watc̸h̷ ͡the̕m͝. ͞Sta̸ỳ c͘au͠tio̢us, Ch͡ar̢a̵ ̀ha͘s̛ rętu͞r͟ned.̢ ̧W͜ḩèt̶h̢e͢r t̨h͘e̛y ar̶e͜ iń co̡nt́ról͟ ̸now ́ơr̶ n̶ot͝ I d͢o̧ ̀n͞ot̀ knơw.̢ ͡St͢ay҉ ̶s̨afe,̧ ҉an͢d̢ ͟b̛e ͟on g͝ua̛rd͟.̧ That ̴iś all Ì ͝c̡a̷n ̛say." Gaster smiles weakly, his lower body having vanished already.

"Y-.. Yeah, okay. I'll try." Sans says, looking more tired than he usually does.

"... I ҉l҉o̴v́e̕ ̸you͏, ta̴ke c҉ar̕e͡.̛" Gaster says, the upper part of his head the only thing remaining as he vanishes from existence once more.

".. I love you too." Sans walks out of the room, and back into the forest of Snowdin.

The door vanishes behind him, like it was never there to begin with.

Sans wipes his face down, staring at a stump half covered in snow.

"... Yeah, I'll be on guard. It's my job after all, right?" Sans says to no one in particular, making his way back to his guard post.

* * *

 **Yeah, THAT was unexpected, right? Things are getting out of hand, I wonder if that's a bad thing or a good thing. Hm...**

 **Thank you for reading, seriously. I read every review, sometimes I reread them.. And then again.. It helps with the motivation problem. However! As I was making this, there were a lot of mistakes I fixed, and things I've changed. So if you notice anything out of place, or that could be done better (Grammatically), please tell me.**

 **Seriously, though. I can't tell you how many times I completely changed how a part went. I'm so indecisive.**


End file.
